Burning Intensity
by ChiBaby12345
Summary: They know me as the freak with the hot temper, they fear me. I don't blame them for being scared. I'm dangerous, I destroy everything I touch, and i can't control it. I know i'm abnormal,I don't know what I am, all I know is who I am...Patricia is so used to being feared due to her curse, so what happens when the new kid isn't affected by her ability? Will everything change?
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! This is a new story I've writing for months. It might be a bit more…dark than my other stories but what the heck! This is mainly going to be in Patricia's POV, it may or may not alternate at some pointd but it's generally Patricia's POV. Anyways I hope you like it! Here's the prologue! Read and review! Chi x **_

I'm not perfect…

Sue me.

Some people believe in God, the big guy in the sky that watches over, keeping them from harm. Sending every guardian angel in existence to protect his people.

Their creator.

They believe that they were made in his image, each one of them born to shine their light to the world, and spread it. In his eyes; they are sacred, they are beautiful...they are_ perfect. _

Whether I believe this is right or not, is not in my place to say, if it is anyone's. But could you blame them? It does make sense, you see. You would look up to the being that made your existence possible. You would believe that, that person would care enough to keep you safe.

But in my circumstances...it's not so black and white. In fact, the idea of God creating me is quite ludicrous in itself, well, unless you believe God is secretly part demon. You see, I strongly doubt I was created by God, I'm not remotely perfect and surely his people are not damned to a life in hell.

Even if he did, why would he choose to burden me with this curse? Was it that I did committed a grave sin? did my parents? Did he decide to punish them by giving them a nightmare child? If not that, then, why didn't he create me in his image like he did with the rest of the human race? Why did he decide to make me abnormal? Someone to fear.

Why doesn't he watch out for me?

What reason would he have for putting me into a family, that treated me like I was nothing? They hated me, in fact they were deeply ashamed to call me their daughter. Every night, when I was in bed, I would hear my parents in their room, talking about how much they regretted my existence. _What did we do to deserve this Lord?_ They'd ask him…he never answered. That's when I thought that he might me on my side, that he was scolding them for not loving me. I always imagined him saying: _Piper is your daughter and you love her, Patricia is also your daughter, why is she not worthy of your love also? _

But then, after the first 5 years of my life...

I was abandoned.

My parents left me on the streets at such a young age to face the harsh, cold reality of the streets of Liverpool, on my own.

At that point they had made it clear what they thought of me. It was obvious they didn't want anything to do with a freak like me. Especially with a perfect, normal child,like my twin sister Piper. How _could _they want me? I couldn't compete with that. They knew that, and they made sure I knew it too.

I never really thought anyone would want me as a part of their life, until I met Trudy. She saw me on the street and didn't see what others saw. Instead of seeing a danger, a shame, she saw "a vulnerable little girl who needed love" as she told me, every year on my birthday.

At this point, I thought that maybe, God was on my side again, that maybe he planned it out like this. That maybe he knew, I was better off without my parents and would be happier with Trudy.

Ever since then I've always thought of her as a mother. She acts like one, talks one and frankly…she's all I've got. She knows about my ability and doesn't judge me, she tries to help me,unlike everyone else who pretty much do the opposite.

I live at a boarding school, Frobisher Academy, Anubis house to be exact, and everyone there hates me. Even my former best friend Joy. They know me as the freak with the hot temper, the hot head, the girl with eyes full of fire. However I know that really what they are seeing, and that is the continuous burning hatred I have for this world, especially since that day...

But to be honest with you, I don't blame them. At all. I don't blame them for hating me, I don't blame them for being scared. Why? Because-

They couldn't be more right to do so.

I'm dangerous, more dangerous than the most vivid illusions in your worst nightmares. I obliterate _everything _I touch, with my bare hands.

And that is my curse:

I _am _the most treacherous element on this earth. The element that hurts people-that kills people. The element that resembles the deepest pits of hell. The component that spreads so quickly, killing everything and everyone in its path.

Its heated wings can turn the most beautiful flower into a pile of ashes, it's the element that _everyone_ fears.

_Fire. _

The worst part of it is; not that I don't have any friends, not that I'm the only one of my kind, It's not that I'm alone. The worst part of it is that _I can't control it. _

I could shake someone's hand and unintentionally burn them, within a matter of seconds. I can't explain myself either. Which is partly why I've never kissed anyone or had a boyfriend. Though it would only end in a failed relationship. Relationships include touching, and everything I touch, I burn.

But that's not the worst I can do, or have done. When they say I have a hot temper, they mean it literally. I remember the first stranger who tested that theory.

It all started when I was walking through the woods, Anubis house was suffocating me and I needed some air. But along the way, a man stopped me.

"_Hey hot stuff where you going?" A man approached me, his crooked smile planted on his face. So far his appearance didn't impress me. His dark hair was pointing in every direction and the stubble on his chin showed he hadn't shaved for at least a week.I supressed a smile...Hot stuff, how ironic. _

"_Away from here, now move" I ordered, stepping to the side. He blocked my way, causing me to glare at him. As wind blew I smelt the scent of alcohol, dripping from the man's attire, it was so strong I almost gagged. It didn't faze me, though the last thing I needed was an encounter with a drunkard. _

"_And why would I let a bird as fine as you walk away?" He asked cockily, his words slurring. I gritted my teeth. I don't know exactly what it was about his behaviour that annoyed me, maybe it was how casually he said it, or the way he said it so confidently expecting me to fall at his feet._

"_I'm not a bird" I hissed through my teeth. But it was most likely the term 'Bird' the typical British label for a girl or woman. _

_I hated being labelled._

"_Ahh she's a feisty one, I like it" he said taking a precarious step towards me. I stepped back into a defensive stance. _

"_Look bastard, I wouldn't get on my nerves if I were you" I warned, the anger boiling up inside of me. Like I said, the last thing I needed now was an encounter with a drunkard, the way he's going he'll be lucky to escape this conversation alive. _

"_Aww what's the little girl going to do" he teased, flicking his hair and putting his hands on his hips. Was this his attempt of a girl impression? It was a bit of a fail if you ask me. _

"_Last chance" I warned, feeling my hands getting warmer and warmer, I felt the head coursing through my veins. I closed my eyes tight. I heard him laugh, a very drunk laugh; low and continuous. Not at all menacing…it was revolting and it took all the power I had not to lunge at him._

"_Try me" He challenged. As That's when the burning girl in me was set free. I opened my eyes abruptly and I'm sure he saw the fire in my eyes as he stepped back. I clenched my fists as the heat turned into fire. I felt the fire spread through me as I looked at the men in intense anger, soon enough my whole body was surrounded my inferno, the burning intensity increasing by the second. _

_The man's eyes were wide, I could see him trembling as he tripped over a rock and stumbled onto the ground. I smirked darkly, he'll regret messing with me. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me please!" he pleaded frantically, scrambling to get up, but he couldn't escape._

" _I warned you" I ridiculed darkly, towering over him. My shadow lying beside him. _

" _I know I know! I'm sorry, just don't hurt me" He begged. I thought for a moment, inching closer, enjoying the sight of him squirm. _

"_Go! Now!" I bellowed, shooting a ray of fire at him. He dodged it and ran away screaming._

I feel as if i drain power from the sun. When the sun is energised, I am energised...as strange as it may sound. But that means that when the sun shines, I am the most uncontrollable.

I don't know what I am, all I know is who I am.

I am Patricia Williamson

…_**How did I do? I'd love to hear your opinions and responses to this story. Review? **_

_**Follow me *at*HiddenRomantics on twitter, for a preview of the first chapter! Next update on Friday! Chi x **_


	2. Chapter 1: A Day In the Life Of

Week days are hell for me. Weirdly enough, I think it's the part about waking up in the morning to go to a place full of horny judgemental teenagers, and depressed bitter teachers…if you didn't notice sarcasm there, I don't know what you're going to do with yourself.

Despite the tragedy of having to go to school, I don't really mind mornings. There's just this thing about having the warm sun shine on your skin, that makes me want to wake up. However in reality…this is England, the sun's not going to shine every day. Fortunately, it's spring and it's one of those year's when it's brighter and warmer than usual, even for spring.

On a daily basis I wake up earlier than the rest of my house mates, usually around 5:30. It's a lot earlier than the average teenager but that's another thing I can't control. When the sun rises, I rise.

I slide out of bed, looking briefly at my roommate Joy…probably the only person that is remotely nice to me in this building. She doesn't talk to me though, not anymore, not even when we're alone and she thinks I'm not in a bad mood. As I enter the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror, and I frown. I looked a Mess. My red hair was more than just frizzy and was beginning to resemble a bush. Then there was my pale face and chapped lips. To sum up my appearance into one sentence, I looked like Chucky's wife.

I dismiss my thoughts on my appearance and brushed my teeth .Then I slid my gloves off to get into the shower. My gloves…the black leather bundles of joy that chose the fate of anything within my reach.

As ridiculous as it sounds, I sometimes worry about taking my gloves off at all; I mean it keeps me from burning everything I touch. I rarely take them off. I sigh and get out of the shower anxiously, the first thing I do is dry my hands and put my gloves back on. It's funny how fear can easily rule someone's life. I quickly get out of the bathroom and go to my room to change. By now the sun had risen a bit more, enabling me to feel stronger, at least strong enough to last an hour.

At this point in the morning I usually go downstairs where Trudy would be waiting to give me breakfast. Being the first one to wake up I get a large variety of food, which makes me happy, who doesn't like food?

"Early again dearie?" Trudy asked. I could hear the sense of concern in her voice. Trudy didn't like the fact that I woke up so early, she was convinced it was because I was too scared to face my house mates. Or that I had insomnia...I can imagine both of those options are likely in her eyes.

"As usual, any pancakes today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course" She smiled handing me a plate of pancakes. I eagerly dug in, not leaving a crumb behind when I was finished.

"Oh Patricia, I do wish you would mingle with the others" She said sincerely. I held back a sigh as I put the plate by the sink, I knew she would eventually being this up.

"No one says 'mingle' anymore Trudy" I teased trying to lighten the mood. She smiled at my attempt.

"I know but…I do wish you would, they'll like you, why wouldn't they?" She said.

"Thanks Trudy but I don't mind honestly" And I didn't, there was no need to, keeping my distance meant that no trouble would be caused.

"I know" She sighed putting her hand under my chin and rubbing her thumb across my cheek. "See you later" she said taking away her hand.

"Bye Trudy" I said picking up my bag and walking out of the door. As I left Anubis house I felt a huge weight being lifted. As much as I love Trudy and her motherly ways, the house made me feel quite uncomfortable, like I'm always being watched. I wouldn't be surprised if I was, everyone's constantly waiting for me to make a mistake. Especially after the incident.

As I left the house I went on a path that I found a couple of years ago, it seemed well hidden and since I've never seen anyone else walking on it, I assume only I know of it. As I walked down the path I took in the scenery, I'm not really an emotional person but looking at the wildlife and nature around does make me feel somewhat peaceful. I came to my destination, it was a small area filled with greenery and in the centre was a pond. I laid down on the grass, soaking in the sun's rays feeling it radiate against my skin. I felt the energy travel from my head, to my hands and then to my feet. It's times like this when I really do appreciate the sun. no matter how unstable it may make me feel sometimes.

I took out my sketch book from my bag, looking at the black hard cover that had a "P" drawn in purple. Trudy gave it to me for my last birthday, even though I told her I didn't want anything, I prefer not to celebrate my birthday. I looked at what I was last drawing and continued, making sure I get every detail of the tree, the leaves the roots etc. I do this almost every morning since I have time to spare.

I spent an immeasurable amount of time drawing until I looked at the time. I groaned seeing it was time for me to go. As I approached school the discomfort returned, I put some of my books in my locker and walked to my first class.

By the time fourth period came, I was bored out of my mind and becoming more irritable by the second. I stared at my gloves as I drummed my fingers on the table and looking around the classroom in an uninterested manner. I looked at the clock behind me and sighed, why can't it be lunch yet. Turning back around and continuously tapped my pen on the table, which apparently interrupted Mr Sweet's lecture. Not that I cared…he needed to stop sometime!

"No thank you Miss Williamson" Mr Sweet. I stopped, only to start tapping my pen on the table a minute later.

"Patricia put the pen on your desk" He ordered impatiently.

"Like this?" I asked innocently before slamming the pen on the desk. The sound echoed through the room, no one dared to make a sound. Mr Sweet grimaced at that.

"Yes Quite, Miss Williamson I would like to speak to you after class" he declared. It was my turn to grimace. Why must teachers always make a fuss, just get on with your life will you? After ten more minutes of misery the bell finally rung.

"Read pages 23 and 24 for homework please, class dismissed" He announced. I stood up trying my best to escape but Mr Sweet, refused to let me go.

"Not you Miss Williamson" I sighed, rolling my eyes as I approached his desk.

"Mr Sweet I really don't think this is necessary-"

"No Miss Williamson, no more excuses. I have been receiving many complaints about your behaviour" he said sternly. Of course he has...

"But I haven't done anything!" I argued, only to have him ignore me.

"Well, I am afraid that if I hear another complaint I will have to expel you, is that understood?"

"But Mr Sweet-"I protested

"I said is that understood!" He repeated raising his voice, his face turning red.

"Fine" I groaned

"Good, now hurry along, you're late for your next class" he said shooing me away.

"Lunch actually" I mumbled walking out of the room. Usually for lunch I would go back to the house and eat there, but today I decided I would just buy a sandwich from the canteen, it sounds avec lot easier. Walking into the canteen was effort enough, everyone was budging past me, in a rush to get to god knows where. Others simply sat down with their friends and talked about their lives. I spotted someone in my house but I didn't say anything, of course.

Once I had bought my sandwich, I put it in my bag and went to my special place. I sat down on the grass and cautiously took off my gloves. Exposing my deadly hands. For some reason I felt safe taking off my gloves here, maybe it's because there's water nearby. I collected some twigs and I held my hands out towards it. I tried to focus my energy just so I could try and light a fire. The problem is with my power is that I didn't know how to control it.

Sometimes I come out here just to try, but it never works. Ironically enough. I stared at the twigs that were still dry, not burning, and my teeth clenched in frustration.

"Come on Patricia, just light it" I whispered to myself, closing my eyes. Nothing. I threw my hands down in frustration.

"Why is it that you work when I don't want you to!" I said to myself. I sighed and tried again and to my surprise it worked. I looked at the twigs burning. I felt myself almost smile, but then I stopped, I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Now try and control it, don't let it get out of hand Patricia" I said to myself but then I noticed the fire spreading. I groaned and stamped on it, making the fire go out. I grumpily removed my phone from my pocket and looked at the time: 1:30, which meant it was the end of lunch.

Since I hadn't yet had my lunch, I decided I would eat it now. I Only had English with Miss Brownie, she was a massive push over. Bearing this in mind I took the sandwich out of my bag and unwrapped it. Only to be revealed with the most vile thing on this planet.

"Tuna" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. How did I not notice it was Tuna? Now I'm going to starve! I sighed and put it back into my bag. In the process of doing that I noticed an object wrapped in cling film, with a post-it note stuck on it.

I had a feeling you might need this

Trudy x

I read it with a smile on my face, she always does the right thing at the right time. I unwrapped the sandwich and bit into it. Chicken ceaser salad, my favourite. I went back to school for the last lesson which also dragged, so as soon as the bell rung I just packed up my things and raced out of the room.

* * *

First off all I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter, it's good to know you're interested. Stick around and I promise you won't regret it!

So I know that chapter was probably boring, but it was just a filler, it really needed to be there so you understand how her life is. Even though it was boring, do you think you could review anyway? Thanks!

Follow *at*HiddenRomantics for a preview of the next chapter! Next update on Monday! Chi x


	3. Chapter 2: He's not Burning!

I was the first to leave school...of course. I plugged in my earphones, the sound of Sick Puppies instantly filling my ears. As well as drowning out the sound of tired hormonal teenagers…because that was something I really didn't need to hear.

Although I had to admit, sometimes I would wonder what it would be like if I was one of those teenagers, happily chatting loudly with my peers. So carefree, so happy, so...normal. The idea of being abnormal has never really bothered me; I've just learnt how to deal with it, but that still doesn't stop me from thinking about how it would be like on the 'other side'...

By this time I had already crossed the path to go to my special area, my place of serenity and peace… but I guess you could call it a garden. I had a feeling going to the garden was a good idea… something told me that going straight home would be something I was going to regret. 

The couple of hours I spent drawing was probably the most peaceful hours of my life. Nothing but quiet to soak in, I was in my happy place…until I looked at my watch and realised it was 5 o 'clock and Trudy would slaughter me if I wasn't home soon. Sighing, I picked up my bag, put my sketch book in it, and started walking back to the house.

I couldn't wait till the day when I could do whatever I wanted, no rules to hold me back. The day I would be at liberty. Not that I didn't appreciate Trudy's concern for me, it's just sometimes that can be a bit-suffocating.

It was still pretty bright for 5 o'clock, spring was definitely coming. I couldn't wait, spring means more sun, and more sun means being outside more and not inside with my asphyxiating house mates.

When I stepped into Anubis house, a feeling of apprehension washed over if three red flags had just appeared in my view. Something was going to happen...and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Patricia dear, come here please" I heard Trudy call from the living room. I frowned…_there it is _ I thought tiredly.

The feeling of apprehension rose as I walked in to the living room seeing everyone already sat down.

_Gosh , how bad is this news going to be?_

Trudy's not leaving is she? _No she would have told me, but why else would we be sitting in silence like this, as if someone just died. _

Oh great, I'm in trouble aren't I? Why else would I have a constant feeling that this gathering is because of me.

I gingerly took the first empty space I saw, careful to sit far away as possible from everyone else. Even if it meant almost falling off of the damn chair. The further away I was from them ,the better. That way they couldn't see my facial expressions and I wouldn't see theirs.

Suddenly I couldn't take the feeling of guilt I felt, I didn't do anything, I had to clear my name! Soon enough, I found myself saying…

"Whatever it is, I didn't burn it I swear!" I exclaimed defensively. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I said it, some probably startled by my random outburst and others...probably not.

Trudy chuckled "No dearie you're not in trouble, none of you are"

"I highly doubt that" I heard someone mutter…most likely Jerome. I could practically hear his, classic smirk in this voice.

Idiot.

"No really! None of you are in trouble" Trudy assured "I gathered you here to tell you that a new student will be arriving tomorrow"

_Great. That was no where near as bad as I thought it would be …it was worse, a lot worse._

There was a silence; I knew what everyone was thinking. A new person in this house meant a new person to be cautious of me, a new person to warn about my cursed ability.

"Well…that's cool" Fabian spoke up, awkwardly. I resisted the overwhelming urge to roll my eyes, of course it would be Fabian to try and see the bright side in everything. There was no point in sugar coating it, we all knew this situation would be a disaster. Mimicking my thoyghts, there was another moment of silence and Trudy frowned at our response. I simply kept my head down and listened for the first opportunity to get out of this room.

"Can we go now?" Jerome finally spoke up. I sighed in relief. The awkward silence was gradually becoming unbearable, I was starting to consider _running_.

Trudy huffed making sure to show her disappointment, but she nodded anyway. I shot up as soon as I saw her head move; I wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

I got to my room and collapsed on my bed. Great. This is exactly what I needed...another person to avoid me like the plague, another person to hate me. I suppose if i'm used to the others acting this way, I would get used to the newcomer's frosty ways too.

Next morning was, as usual, pretty normal. Well, as normal as it can get for me, I followed my usual routine. It didn't seem like the newbie was arriving any time soon which i considered a good thing. As far as i am concerned, the longer he or she takes, the better. And i'm sure my fellow 'roomates' would agree. We could all use the time to get used to the idea, not that I care what would be helpful for them.

I left Anubis house, looking behind me before following the hidden path to my garden. I really needed to be alone right now.

But being alone with only my thoughts made me think of the dream I had last night, it was weird. There was a man…and he was wearing a long, silky, black cloak which had an unique design on the hood. It was so different, something mIssing have never seen before. To even describe the design would be difficult, it was that unique. But I knew when I looked at it, that there was only one thing I could link it too.

Fire

It wasn't just the fact that the colour was an unmistakable fiery red but it was the way the one line spread into different directions creating a spectrum of red light. Almost in the shape of a flame.

As for the man himself, there was not much detail on his face, in fact there was none at all; the only thing I could see was his eyes. The striking Hazel Iris' guarded by a wall of fire.

I wouldn't call it a nightmare because it didn't scare me but it was creepy…very creepy. I shook these thoughts out of my head and became aware of my surroundings.

I sat down on the grass and started to draw, letting my creative mind control my hand, watching it glide across the canvas, each stroke of a hand creating a new aspect of the image in my head. After five minutes, i stopped, hoping to gain inspiration from my progression.

After looking closely, I realised I was drawing the man from my dream. On the page was the top of the man's cloak. Since i saw no reason to leave my piece unfinished, I took a deep breath and continued drawing until the top half of his body was complete.

I looked at the incomplete drawing as the events of my dream flashed before my eyes and sunk in...creepy. I shut my sketch book trying to shake off the discomfort and made my way to school

The first couple of lessons were uneventful, simply a teacher talking at the front of the room, nothing new, so I was more than relieved when the bell rung for break.

I decided I would spend break in the school lounge, as it was warmer in there. As I walked into the lounge, I felt everyone's eyes on me for at least a split second. They don't particularly know about my powers, only my 'house mates' do, but then again they don't need to know about my powers to know I'm dangerous. They sense it.

That's when I felt myself collide with a pair of heavy boots, causing me to stop in my tracks and stare at the boots that lead to the chair beside me. I growled under my breath at the sleeping boy who was now slowly waking up.

"Stick your feet in will you" I spat. He jolted, now fully awake exclaiming something like 'Woah!" and squinted his eyes in my direction.

"You woke me!" He stated, followed by a yawn. I was slightly taken aback by his tone, he didn't even stutter.

"Yeah well the lounge is for lounging, not sleeping, clues in the name" I retorted my tone dripping with venomous sarcasm.

"Okay" he said sharply, sitting up. I could feel the eyes in the room begin to focus on us "I was in a plane for eight hours, and then I was on a train for four more, and now I'm in _boresville_ UK and don't need a lecture, Kay Hermione?"

I heard everyone gasp, this is new, someone actually has the guts to sass me…we'll see how long that lasts.

"Very original but I don't remember asking to hear your life story. Great that's all we need; another _patronising_ American who's only reference to the UK is Harry Potter" I spat "Who are you anyway?"

"Who are you?" He shot back. My eyes narrowed.

"A person you shouldn't mess with. Look newbie if you know what's good for you, you'll be quiet and maybe I'll act like this never happened" I spoke venomously.

"Or what" he challenged standing up from the sofa. Another chorus of gasps filled the room. I growled, my hands heating up. I took my gloves off and put them in my pocket.

Suddenly Jerome and Alfie appeared beside him.

"Dude honestly, back away" I heard Jerome whisper to him, his eyes aggressively scanning my hands, the tension was so palpable it could be cut with a knife.

The blonde boy looked around the room and saw the whole room staring at him. He smirked.

"Oh come on, what is she gonna do?"

"You'll see" I said sweetly, rubbing my hands together in a menacing mabner

"Your funeral" Alfie said patting his back and taking a step back. Jerome sighed and also took a step back also.

I took a step towards the boy and grabbed his shirt. He looked down at the fabric as the heat started to sink in between the tight bonds, ripping them bit by bit. The colour darkened and a thin layer of smoke levitated before his eyes. I watched as his eyes widened, once he realised that his shirt was burning and I could hear more people gathering around us, awestruck.

He was about to push me off of him but I grabbed his hand before he laid a finger on me. I waited to see the redness in his hand as the heat kicked in but nothing happened. My eyes widened.

I took my hand away from his and put it on his arm, again waiting for the heat to kick in...nothing.

He wasn't burning.

_He wasn't burning _

I gasped and stepped back staring at my hands…this can't be happening. My powers worked on his shirt, why didn't it work on him?!

Are my powers gone? No they can't be, I can feel it. I looked up at the boy in pure shock.

"Later Yacker" The boy said, walking away with a smirk on his face. I watched him walk away with my mouth hung open. Wait, what's a Yacker?

"What just happened?" Jerome whispered in disbelief. I looked up at him, shook my head and ran off.

I don't know what black magic had just occurred, but whatever it was, I didn't like it. He made me seem weak and that is the last thing I am or ever will be. I have to find out more about that boy. As far as I know, he is a threat to me and I must do everything in my power to find out what he is and how he is unaffected by my ability. How I am going to achieve that…is going to be a problem.

_**Sorry this is late, I was really sick (I actually think I have a chest infection…we'll see) but review? **_

_**Follow HiddenRomatics for updates Chi x **_


	4. Chapter 3: What are you?

As soon as I started running, I couldn't stop. Not after I ran passed the school, not after I ran past the path to my garden, not even when I ran passed Anubis house. I couldn't stop, because there was someone out there who was not affected by my powers. I couldn't protect myself from him, but he could protect himself from me.

"Dammit" I cursed to myself as finally stopped running, and collapsed on the floor. I didn't even realise how far I had ran, and I was starting to regret it. I took a look at my surroundings, and saw that I had somehow taken myself to the woods. The area was full of trees that were just beginning to grow back their leaves and bushes, beginning to grow flowers.

Usually I wouldn't have minded being stranded in a forest, seeing as the thought of Anubis House doesn't bring comfort, but this time I noticed clouds gathering in the sky. It's pretty ironic if you ask me, the perfect example of pathetic fallacy, just as my life becomes worse it starts to rain.

_The joys _

Well at least it hadn't started to rain just yet. I sighed and tried to follow the direction that I had come from, but the journey here was a blur, I couldn't remember anything. Nevertheless I continued to walk. And much to my dismay, just when I thought I would escape the rubbish weather…it started to rain.

"Great" I groaned kicking a rock into a tree. I hate the rain, more than I hate my powers, but it's not that bad. My powers are more under control when it rains, I don't really know why though; I've never cared enough to think of a reason. As I continued to walk along the non-existent path I saw something fiery red in a distance. I squinted trying to see past the rain drops on my eye lashes.

Soon enough my eyesight begun to clear up and I could vaguely see ahead. It appeared to be some kind of bird. My curiosity was rising, I wanted to find out what it was. Then, as I continued to walk forward, I noticed that as I stared at it, it stared back at me, as if it was trying to tell me something. I had never seen anything like it.

"What are you?" I whispered to myself trying desperately to get a closer look. The bird looked at me for the last time before turning its head and flying off. I was left, startled by its sudden departure.

"Wait, come back!" I called to it, even though I knew that it probably couldn't understand me. I hesitated before chasing after it, it wasn't flying that high, so it would be possible to catch up with it. However just as I thought that, it suddenly disappeared out of my sight. It was no were to be seen.

_Dammit! Where did it go?_ I cursed to myself as I looked around, keeping an eye out for the red feathers. But I saw nothing but trees and soil.

After five minutes I was close to giving up. Well, that was until I heard a bird chirp. I looked to my right and there it was, laid perched on a tree branch. I looked at it.

It was a pretty mystical looking bird. Its feathers were fiery red, except for the feathers on its stomach which were a golden orange. The beak was dark brown and quite slim and its eyes were…The bird took off again and this time I didn't hesitate before chasing after it again. There's something about that bird that I can't help but feel I have a connection with. Eventually the bird stopped flying and landed on the ground in front of me. I was confused why it suddenly decided to stop.

The bird squawked as its eye flicked up. I followed the direction of its eyes and saw that it led me to Anubis House.

_What the heck?_

"How did you-" I said looking down only to see that the bird was gone. Creepy.

"Patricia!" My head snapped up to see Trudy standing by the door. "What are you still doing there, come inside, it's raining cats and dogs!" she exclaimed. I looked at the sky as the sheets of rain came pouring down. I didn't even notice how hard the rain was falling, I was too busy engulfed in my new discovery.

I walked into Anubis House without another word.

"Oh Patricia look at you, you're soaked" Trudy fussed , grabbing a towel from the laundry room and wrapping it around me.

"Sorry Trudy" I said, not fully paying attention, I felt slightly guilty but, I couldn't help it , I was still thinking about the mysterious bird.

…

"Thank you" I said gratefully as Trudy handed me a cup of her special hot chocolate several minutes later. She smiled and sat down beside me.

"What happened dearie? Why did you come home early?" Trudy asked. I didn't answer at first, instead sipping my hot chocolate as if I didn't hear her speak, but as I felt her eyes bore into the side of my head I gave up.

"I was just tired" I lied, avoiding her eyes. I didn't necessarily want her to know what happened, she would worry, and I hated it when she worries about me.

"Patricia" Trudy said in a motherly tone.

"Trudy it was nothing okay?" I sighed impatiently, getting up from the sofa and walking up to my room. Sure I felt guilty for being rude to the only person that cared about me, but it was for the best, she doesn't need to worry, I wouldn't let her.

_I saw myself running in an open space, like a garden. I looked quite young, probably three. My three year old self ran up to a tall woman with reddish brown hair and hugged her leg. Even though I wasn't physically there I felt myself become confused, who was that woman and why am I hugging her? _

"_Mummy!" My three year old self giggled. So this was my mother? That can't be, my mum never loved me, I would never hug her. _

"_Hello Piper Darling, would you like some cookies?" The woman smiled warmly. It made sense that it was my twin sister instead of me. Then I saw another little girl run in, that was definitely me. My reddish brown hair was quite frizzy and the trousers I wore were covered in mud. The woman-who was apparently my mother- frowned when she saw me. _

"_Patricia, what have you been up to? You're a mess!" She scolded her hands on her hips. _

"_It's not my fault! Piper pushed me into a mud puddle!" I whined stomping my foot. Piper looked up to my mother innocently and shook her head, her neat hair covering her face. _

"_She's lying mummy" Piper pouted, covering her head in our mother's leg. My mother patted her head and whispered 'I know darling ,I know' My younger self gasped, but before I could say anything…_

"_No Patricia enough of your lies, go to your room!" _

"_But mum-"I tried to say but my mother interrupted me. _

"_Go to your room you evil child!" She boomed. I didn't seem fazed by the word 'evil' I was probably used to it. I glared at Piper and stomped off. _

I woke up with a start, hyperventilating. I don't know where that memory came from, but it needs to go back, I don't want to remember my past. Ever. As my breathing slowed down I looked to my right and saw that my roommate Joy was not in her bed.

_That's odd_ I thought. I always wake up first. I looked at my alarm clock and was shocked to see that I overslept.

I swore undery breath before jumping out of bed and sprinting to the bathroom. When I was in the shower something occurred to me. Me waking up late meant…I would have to have breakfast with the rest of the house, including the new boy. The idea of sitting in the same room as the person who ruined my life makes my blood boil.

I would probably just try and run past Trudy and skip breakfast, there was no way I was going to eat breakfast with my house mates. After I finished my shower I quickly dressed and rushed downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs I could already hear the talking going on, it wasn't something I was used to.

Before I could be caught I quickly walked past the entrance to the table. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard a voice call me.

"Patricia" The soft voice said. I looked back to see that Trudy stood behind me "Aren't you coming to eat?" She asked. I used my left hand to unlock the door , preparing to bolt out of this situation as soon as I got the chance.

"Um no I'm not hungry" I said opening the door. Trudy frowned.

"Yes you are, come one just this once sit with your house mates, it's about time you let this fear go" She said. I sighed.

"It's not a fear Trudy, it's the reality" I informed her. I turned around to walk out the door, but Trudy wasn't going to let me go easy.

"Patricia" She said, her voice soft but stern. I felt guilty and she knew that, she took me in as a child, the least I can do it give her some peace of mind. I sighed, closed the door and turned around to face her. She seemed relieved that I had chosen to accept her offer, so at least she would benefit from this. I on ther other hand, would probably end up being buried 7 feet under.

"Thank you" she smiled "Now come on" She said, placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me into the dining room. It was slightly embarrassing that I had to have Trudy in order to simply enter a room. However as the anxiety flooded within me as I took a step into the chamber of misery, I was no longer embarrassed.

All the talking ceased at once and it made me extremely apprehensive. I could see their faces, it's only been to seconds and they were already judging me. I walked over to the seat at the end of the table with a brave face on, and sat down with the constant feel of everyone's eyes on me. They were probably wondering why I was here. I am too.

_You should have bolted when you could!_ I mentally kicked myself at my rookie mistake.

"Why's everyone so tense?" The deep American voice startled everyone. I frowned as soon as I heard it. It was _him_. I looked towards him and gave him a cold glare, which he only responded with a smirk.

"Pleasure to see you again Yacker" He said cockily.

"No" I growled "Please tell me you're not staying here" His playful smirk remained on his face as he shrugged. That action simply making my blood boil with anger.

"Well as a matter of principle I don't like to stay anywhere too long" He smirked. I rolled my eyes, this was almost amusing.

"Oh you are aren't you? Great" I said sarcastically. The girls in the room giggled, he looked towards them and winked.

"So, who do I have here?" He asked cockily.

"Amber" "Mara" "Nina" "Joy" I rolled my eyes as they all said their names in unison, it was just so _unbelievable, _how could they find that slimeball remotely attractive?

"Well I'm Eddie and uh, no one told me the girls here were so cute" he said with that stupid, revolting smirk of his plastered on his face. My dislike for him was only increasing. All the girls giggling and saying "Oh stop it" in their girly voices was so…girly. It made me sick.

"Oh please" I muttered, picking up a bagel from the plate.

"What about you Yacker? You want to tell me your name?" He asked. I watched as everyone turned to look at me as they awaited my answer. I looked towards him and gave him a smirk of my own.

"Oh I don't know, do you want to die?"

"Patricia" Trudy interrupted sternly, giving her one of her motherly looks. I sighed and sank into my seat.

"Nice name, _Patricia_" he remarked triumphantly. I groaned and sunk further into my seat, taking a bite of my bagel. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

_**How are you liking this story so far? I actually posted it on wattpad as well…just to try a new audience .**_

_**Follow HiddenRomantics for a preview of the next chapter! Chi x **_


	5. Chapter 4:Not such a smartass now eh?

After five minutes staying in the same room as my house mates I decided I'd had enough…it was just too unnatural. I stood up from my seat, my chair grinding against the wooden floor.I felt the attention slowly avert to me and prepared for a quick escape…only I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy.

"Leaving so soon yacker?" I turned around to see an arrogant smirk on the newbies face.

"Yes, problem slimeball?" I snapped. He opened his mouth to speak but, much to my dismay, Trudy interrupted.

"Patricia, maybe Eddie could come with you? You could show him around the school" Trudy suggested innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her, I knew what she was doing.

_This could be your new chance Patricia, he's knows nothing, be his friend_

She told me last night, I agreed to try but this was not the time!

"Yeah Yacker, show me around, be a good house mate" Eddie teased. I diverted my narrowed eyes to him and he took a step back, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"I don't think I should, I mean-" I tried to convince Trudy but, _of course_ she wouldn't give in.

"Great, I'll see you two late then" She said practically shoving us out of the door.

"But Trudy!" I whined trying desperately to get out this situation, but all I got was a door in my face. I sighed, staring at the door as if it would just magically open and I wouldn't have to deal with what was about to happen.

"I guess it's just you and me" The patronizing voice said from behind me. I pivoted around slowly, giving him my best glare.

"Don't remind me" I grumbled, walking ahead of him, in my attempt to avoid him.

"Trying to avoid me I see, well last time I checked you agreed to show me around so I'm not going anywhere"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him, the annoyance within me building.

"I did not _agree _to _anything_" I hissed bitterly. I could tell from the look on his face that he saw the fire in my eyes. _If you're not careful you won't only see the fire, _I thought. But then I remembered he's somehow immune to me…maybe this was the time to find out why.

"What are you gonna do? Use your little party trick again on me? not much of a trick…doesn't even work" He challenged. I grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret Miller, I wasn't joking when I said I was not someone you should mess with" I warned. He chuckled slightly, murmuring something inaudible under his breath. Once I noticed how close we were, I let go of his shirt forcefully, shaking off the slight tingle I felt within me. _Must be the cursed immunity _I dismissed and continued to walk. Surprisingly he was silent for the rest of the way…I obviously wasn't complaining.

Once we arrived at the school I turned to face him.

"There, now you know where the school is, bye" I said walking off.

"Wait! Where do I go now?" He called after me. I smirked from hearing the helplessness in his voice. _Not such a smartass now are you? _

"Don't know, Don't care" I waved my hand in a dismissive motion, not attempting to stop, the further away I was the better. I didn't even know where I was going, but it didn't matter because anywhere would be okay…for now. After sometime I found myself in the girls toilets, drawing. Not particularly the most flattering place for inspiration but it was the only place I knew I would be alone.

The thing about this school is that, half the girls here are tramps so the toilets only highlight the trampy behaviour. There are only four toilets in one room but ¾ of them have no toilet seat, the ¼ are usually either blocked with tissue or blocked with a crisp packet…last time I checked Doritos were supposed to be dry.

*Ring*Ring* I heard the bell holler and groaned, the last place I wanted to be was class, at least I had Art, that was probably the only subject I could remotely survive. I slowly made my way to the Art room, ignoring the second bell which meant that I was now late for class. I walked into the class and rushed to my seat while the teacher wasn't looking, even though she could be nice, she was insanely strict. She turned around and everyone stood up.

For some reason our school had this stupid rule that when you enter a class room, you have to stand behind your chair until the teacher tells you to sit down. Barely any teachers follow this rule, because they know it's ridiculous, unlike the irrelevant kiss up teachers that follow every unnecessary rule there is. Even though no one gives two flying monkeys. One of these teachers, is Miss Walker.

"Good morning Year 12" She bellowed, her voice immediately declaring her authority. I hated when teachers did that, yes I know you're a teacher you don't have to rub it in my face. Jheeze.

"Good morning Miss Walker" The class answered tiredly. We all didn't want to be here, except for Mara of course but she was something else. Always wanted to be I class and stuff, she wasn't normal. I always imagined her to be some kind of scientific project that had been put into this world as an experiment. Like Kyle xy! That was my theory anyway...judge me.

"It's early in the morning I know you're tired but you can do better than that! Good Morning Year 12" She repeated, raising her voice. I rolled my eyes and straightened my posture.

"Good morning Miss Walker" The class said louder, pronouncing each word properly. Miss Walker nodded murmuring the typical line "better" and walked over to her whiteboard, writing the title and date. I brought out my Art sketch book and flicked through the pages, trying to find a new one. Looking at all of the pages reminded me that I've never really had a problem with Art, it was probably the only lesson I almost…enjoyed. Well that was until…

"Sorry I'm late" The American voice rang out through the room. My head immediately snapped up, along with many others, the new kid always drew attention. However Eddie seemed to draw too much attention, particularly from desperate and slutty girls. The very thought of them made me skin crawl.

"Whoa that guy is hot!" A girl in front of me whispered to her partner, I almost gagged. What do girls see in him?

"And why are you late?" Miss Walker asked him.

"I'm new, I kind of got lost" He explained, shooting me a glare. Most of the girls in the class noticed this and diverted their attention to me, their eyes green with envy. I responded with a smirk. Miss Walker saw the exchange and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you're?…"

"Eddie Miller" He responded confidently, winking at one of the girls in the room, she sighed leaning her head on her hands. I rolled my eyes, the cockiness in his character revolted me, how can girls find that attractive? The reason why was beyond me.

"Well Eddie I will let you off this time but next time you must be on time to my lesson, is that understood?" She asked. He nodded.

"I will get you sorted out, but first let me set the class on a task" She explained, then turned her attention to the class "Write down the date and for your starter, I would like you to think about a symbol to represent your past, draw a mind map if necessary"

I didn't need a mind map to come up with a symbol of my past, mine was easy-fire. Fire was my past present and future. It represents everything I am: Unstable, feared, hot(headed). In terms of my past, it represented more than what I was but how my parents felt towards me.

Fear, hostility, anger, _hate_…those are the words that I first think of when I think of my parents and their feelings towards me. They wanted nothing to do with me, in their eyes I was a curse and they carried me as their shame.

I was so deep in my thoughts, I had not realised that someone had pulled up the chair beside me and sat down. But when I did realise…I was horrified to see who the person was.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. He rolled his eyes.

"Sitting down? You know you don't rule the world right?" He snapped.

"The point of ditching you was so I wouldn't be anywhere near you, the last thing I need now is to sit next to you slimeball" I growled. Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way, so much for being a good house mate _yacker_" He snapped. I opened my mouth to respond but was silenced by Miss Walker's voice.

"I'm sorry Patricia and Eddie, am I interrupting your conversation?" She asked sarcastically. I saw everyone's eyes turn on us and I looked down.

"Sorry Miss" we apologised in a groaning fashion, I wasn't actually sorry, she made me sit next to _him. _I thought I had made it clear to her at the beginning of the year that I didn't want a partner. To make the situation more unbearable she said '_Patricia and Eddie_' as in Patricia _and _Eddie, it sounded as if we were…together or something, the thought made me feel weird causing me to flinch as she said it.

"Thank you, now I want you to take those symbols of your past and make into a page of Art…in any way you want no limitations just…"

"Be creative" The class answered. It was something she often said along with 'Draw what you see' she had said those phrases to the death of it, we all knew when she was going to say it. Miss Walker smiled and nodded, telling us to start. I took out my HB pencil-that she always forced us to use-and my coloured pastels, taking out an orange and red one especially.

I then started to draw the outline of my flame border, keeping every flame at a point. Then I turned my sketchbook landscape and drew a zig-zag line near the end of the page, so it would look like the page was torn into one big bit and one little bit. In the larger area I would draw my parents and Piper together, looking protective over her. In the smaller space I would draw myself, hiding away from my family.

Once I had outlined the drawings of my parents and I, I started to colour in the flame border, using the orange and red pastels to make it look as realistic as possible.

"A symbol of your past is fire?" Eddie whispered, his expression confused me because he almost looked…hurt? It didn't make any sense and I started to think that maybe I mistook his expression for pity, though that wouldn't make sense either. I broke out of my trance and the walls shot up.

"Yeah, is that problem?" I asked bitterly. He shook his head and returned to his work. Before turning back to my drawing, I looked at his work and felt a weird feeling in my stomach.

I gasped.

Something's wrong.

* * *

_**That's the chapter! Yeah I've been thinking of giving up on writing all together, so if you could review that would be cool! x**_

_**Special thanks to TheHopeLions for taking the time to read this story, I tried to take on your advice, how did I do? **_

_**I'll update on Friday if i get at least 5 reviews :) If you love me you'll follow *at*HiddenRomantics hehe;) Chi x **_


	6. Chapter 5: The so-called Tragic Hero

I recognised it... why did i recognise a symbol of Eddie's past?! This isnt' right, i looked closer at the drawing.

It looked like he was starting to draw a forest and in the middle of that forest was a football.

I frowned, for some reason this particular ball made my stomach churn. It looked so familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen it. Before I had the chance to even try, the bell rung.

"We ran out of time today but we shall continue in the next lesson, you may go" Miss Walker said. I blinked wildly as Eddie closed his sketchbook, breaking my concentration and forcing me to pack up my stuff and leave the room.

The rest of the day was hell, I couldn't stop thinking about his drawing, it was so familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd seen it. It was driving me crazy, adding more questions to my head. First: How is Eddie immune to me, second: Why did he react the way he did to my picture? Third: How did I recognise something Eddie drew?

These questions were going to be hard to find out the answers to, but I had to find out, one way or another.

* * *

_I appeared in a forest, alone, I knew I had been here before. I walked along the narrow dirt path, pushing the branches of small trees out of my face. _

"_Hello?" I called "Is anyone here?" I got no reply but I kept walking._

"_Patricia" A voice summoned me softly. I wasn't scared but startled as I turned around to meet the voice. No one was there. _

"_Hello?" I called again, trying to get the speaker to show themselves. _

"_Patricia" The voice summoned me again, this time sounding more urgent. I started to walk faster, looking around me. _

"_Hello? Who's there?" I asked, trying to find the speaker. _

"_You don't remember me?" The voice asked from behind me. I whisked around, coming face to face with the speaker. I didn't know how I could tell but I knew it was a male. He was wearing a long black cloak with a red pattern on it, which covered most of his face…except for his eyes. His eyes were a distinctive shade of hazel, it's as if they had a tint of gold. _

"_Why would I remember you? Who are you?" I demanded. The speaker laughed lowly. _

"_You know who I am Trixie" He said. _

I sat up abruptly, breathing heavily, the memory of the dream flowing back along with the events of yesterday. Everything was starting to get really weird, nothing made sense anymore. I looked at the time and cursed under my breath, I was early but not early enough, I knew I would have to face my housemates again this morning.

I rushed out of bed, quickly had a shower, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I met Trudy in the kitchen.

"Morning Truds" I greeted, giving her a quick hug.

"Morning Patricia, how was yesterday?" She asked innocently, but there was no use being innocent because I knew what she was referring to.

"Never do that again" I said frowning. She laughed slightly and passed me a bowl, so I could make cereal.

"Oh dearie I'm sorry, it's just you've been on your own from almost the moment you got here, I think you should start talking to people again"

"Trudy as wonderful as you are, I strongly disagree, I do not need to 'talk to people' I'm just fine on my own" I insisted, getting the milk from the fridge and pouring it into my bowl.

"No you're not, everyone likes a bit of company" She argued.

"Well I'm far from 'everyone' remember?" I reminded her. She smiled apologetically and held my face between her hands.

"Oh Patricia you know I care about you, don't take it to heart" She said sincerely, I shrugged.

"I know you do" I said "Now get off me before someone sees" I said playfully. Trudy let go and rolled her eyes, mumbling something along the lines of 'teenagers' I took my bowl of milk and placed it on the table, where I poured myself some cereal. I tried to eat quickly so I could avoid my house mates but I was too late. I took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

Everyone walked in at different times, but when we were all at the table, it wasn't as awkward as the day before, everyone was too busy in their own conversations to realise I existed-as it should be. Joy was talking to Fabian about some 'study buddy' nonsense until Nina walked in and Fabian got all googly eyed and forgot all about Joy. For a second I actually felt kind of sorry for her.

She realised I was looking at her and smiled sadly. My eyes widened, was she smiling at me? No it can't be, I looked behind me, no one was there. I looked beside me and saw Jerome was talking to Alfie, she couldn't have been smiling at him. I looked to my left and saw that Mara was too busy reading a book, Joy couldn't have smiled at her. I looked back at Joy and she nodded at me, as if to say 'Yes I was smiling at you' I gasped and put my head down.

Everyone refused to think I existed, so the fact that Joy smiled at me was _completely _out of character. There was need no getting hung up on it anyway, it's not like it meant anything. I quickly finished my cereal and made my escape to the garden, I had missed it yesterday.

When I got to the garden and pulled my personal sketchpad out of my bag, my mind wandered back to the dream I had. I'd experienced that dream before, so it was nothing new but what did it mean? That was another question to add to my list.

I continued to draw the cloaked figure that I kept dreaming of and while I did this, the same question rung in my head. What had he meant by 'You know who I am Trixie" I had never seen him in my life, not to mention that he'd never shown his face. I groaned in frustration just thinking of it and headed to school. And minutes later I was met by the idiotic American.

"Well if it isn't the Yacker" The voice taunted from behind me. I closed my eyes, why did he always pop up at the wrong times.

"What do you want slimeball?" I asked, watching him catch up with me.

"Who said I ever wanted anything?" He asked, shrugging. I shook my head, he may be new but he should get it by now.

"Well why else would you be talking to me?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Uh, maybe just to talk to you? And I actually happen to like annoying you" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and continued walking faster this time, in attempt outrun him, but to my dismay, he quickly caught up with me.

"What's wrong with wanting to talk to you?" He asked. _Oh I don't know, maybe because I hate you, or maybe because you're planning to use your immunity against me. _This time I stopped in my tracks and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Listen here newbie, no one talks to me around here…and neither should you" I stated venomously and walking off. I could practically feel the confusion that he had from behind me, but I couldn't care less, this is how it needs to be, at least until I find out how he's immune to me.

* * *

I looked at the clock behind me and groaned, why can't this lesson end already. I had a double period of English literature and I was hating it. We were watching Macbeth, a Shakespeare play. I actually didn't mind watching it , It was better than reading it so I can't necessarily complain. My problem was the stupidity that is shown through this play.

Macbeth, listens to three witches and his wife, but not his loyal friend Banquo who he eventually kills! Obviously witches can never be trusted, why he listened to them in the first place, I don't know. He became Thane of Cawdor without killing anybody but for some reason this guy decides to kill his King and then a load of other people.

It frustrated me so much that he couldn't see when to stop, my teacher says he's a 'tragic hero' because his flaws led to his eventual downfall, but it was for the greater good for others. Well actually I would call him a tragic dumbass, for making stupid decisions which led to his mother fucking downfall.

During the film I started to think. What if I was Macbeth and Eddie's the witches. Is it his immunity that will lead to my downfall? Maybe he is a witch, or should i say a wizard, and that's how he it's possible for him to be immune to me. It sounds ridiculous but it's _something_, and it makes the most sense at the moment. I would have to test out my theory later.

When the class finally ended it was time for lunch. I decided that today I would go into town, for it, I needed time to think and school was not the right place for that. As I walked out of the school, I saw Eddie looking around before slipping into the trees of the forest. I frowned, that was odd.

"Where are you sneaking off to" I murmured, before following him.

* * *

_**There's the chapter! I don't really like it but the next one will be better! Where do you think Eddie's going? Review! Chi x **_

_**p.s follow HiddenRomantics for updates/previews **_


	7. Chapter 6: Those Eyes

Something was telling me that maybe following him was a bad idea, especially if he caught me. That would be more than awkward. But for some reason I chose to ignore this feeling and continue to follow him.

I walked along the muddy path, constantly pushing trees behind me and stepping over twigs, trying to keep following him. But as I fell behind more and more, he seemed to walk faster and faster and I fought to keep up with him. His head quickly turned to look in my direction and I hid behind a nearby tree. No way was he going to catch me.

"Who's there?" He asked. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I heard the sound of crunching leaves, getting louder and louder. He was walking towards my hiding place.

"Show yourself!" He demanded. I felt a weight being pressed against the tree I was hiding behind, and I started to panic. I held my breath attempting to not give away my location. _Don't make a sound. _I thought, shifting to the side a bit. Then I saw my escape, a squirrel.

I kicked the squirrel forward and got back into my position so he wouldn't see me. I heard him sigh.

"Oh it's just a squirrel" He murmured, his American accent clearly heard through his deep voice. Once I heard his footsteps getting further away from my hiding place, I breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close, I have to be more careful.

I slowly emerged from the tree, and continued to follow him. I looked around the corner of a bush to make sure he wasn't looking before persisting along the path. I had no idea what I was expecting to find or see. Was I just trying to prove my witch theory? Or should I say wizard? The more I thought about it, the more bizarre the idea seemed.

Eddie? A wizard? There is no way an egotistic American boy is capable of holding so much power, imagine what he would do with it? Probably zap himself to Mcdonald's and back. _Snap_. My head snapped up, and I realised I had lost Eddie. I growled to myself, I was too stuck in my thoughts I forgot I was trying to follow somebody...as one does. _He can't be that far away_.

I broke into a steady run, attempting to catch up to Eddie, even though I had no idea where he was. However it was no use, he was gone.

"Dammit!" I cursed quietly. How could he disappear so fast? That's not humanly possible! _But he's not human_. I rolled my eyes at my childish thoughts, there's no way his immunity is caused by some kind of supernatural ability. It's impossible. Right?

I looked at my surroundings, it looked familiar, yet I didn't know how to find my way out. I took out my phone and looked at the lock screen: It's 1:30, which means I have twenty minutes to find my way out of here, get my lunch and then get back to school. _Great_. I knew following that idiot would be a bad idea.

I walked on, trying to find my way out the woodland labyrinth…to no avail. _Brilliant! Fucking perfect, _Trudy's going to kill me. I grumbled, throwing myself on the ground.

"Squawk!" I looked up and saw a bird, perched on a tree branch. It wasn't just any bird though; it was the fiery red bird I saw that day in the forest. And that's when I realised why this place was so familiar, this is where I first saw the bird.

"Well hello again" I murmured, slowly getting up. The mystical bird, shifted as if it was about to fly away. I put my hand out slowly and looked into its eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" I whispered, walking towards it slowly. I didn't want to scare it off like last time. For some reason I felt a strong connection with it, and yet I didn't even know what it was. As I got closer and closer, it seemed to get more comfortable.

"That's right" I assured it, reaching out my hand to stroke it's feathers. The bird cocked its head forward in acceptance and I looked as its eyes burrowed into my soul. I've never seen anything like it, it was as if it was speaking to me. And that's when I realised. _Those eyes. _

I took several steps back before reaching for my back and taking out my sketch pad. I flicked through the pages until it landed on the one I was looking for. I studied the drawing and compared it with the bird. _The eyes, they were the exact same ones I saw in my dream_.

I walked back to the bird and stroked it's hot feathers.

"What are you?" I whispered. The birds eyes seem to widen and it flew away. I gasped.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, grabbing my bag and chasing after it. Again it wasn't flying high, but it was flying fast. Very fast. I panted, turning around multiple corners, keeping my eyes on that bird. I wasn't going to let it get away this time. I picked up my speed and saw myself getting closer to where the bird was flying. I was almost directly under it, but then I noticed something.

_Its wings were on fire _

I gasped and stopped abruptly in my tracks. My mind was racing, so much I didn't even care that the bird was flying away. There was only one thing I could think about, and that was the fact that the birds wings were lit on fire, out of nowhere. Did I do that? No that's impossible.

"Excuse me are you okay?" I looked up and saw a middle aged lady. I looked at her confused before taking in the rest of my surroundings. I was in town, but how did I get here. I looked up and saw the fiery bird, on a street lamp, one of its eyes closed, opened, and then it flew away. Did it just wink at me?

"Maybe I should get you some help" The lady said. I blinked in surprise, I had completely forgotten she was there.

"No!" I exclaimed, a bit too loudly, I cleared my throat" I'm fine thanks"

"Please I insist" She pressed, taking a hold of my arm. I ripped my arm out of her grip and was about to yell at her before I was interrupted.

"Trixie, there you are!" A patronising voice called. I turned around to see Eddie, the root of all my recent problems, approaching us.

"What are you doing" I hissed through my teeth, as he stood beside me.

"Just go with it Yacker, unless you want to end up in an asylum" He hissed back, then turning to the lady, putting on a fake smile and his had on the small of my back. I flinched...i swear if he doesn't get his hand off me in the next five seconds...

"Sorry about that, she tends to wander, she hasn't been the same since her mum died" He said. The lady looked at me in a sympathetic way and I almost threw up. I don't do sympathy.

"Oh of course, you two take care now" She said, walking away. Once she was past a hearing distance I turned to Eddie angrily.

"Really?! You made her think I was crazy!"

"Wow you're awful grumpy for someone who just got their _ass saved_!" He retorted.

"Whoever said my ass needed saving?" I paused realising how weird that sounded, apparently passersby realised too , making me turn my head away in embarrassment.

"I did! She was about to take you to some nut house! What are you doing here anyway?" He asked suspiciously. I started to wonder whether he knew I was following him. No he couldn't have, he would have mentioned it by now.

"What are you?" I fired back. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh real mature Yacker, I was just going to get lunch and you?" Lunch? Then why did he bother to walk through the forest?

"Same as you" I said. We stared at each other for a minute, the anger subsiding.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. I raised an eyebrow, _Ha! Over my dead body!_

"I'd rather die" I answered, blankly, turning to leave. But a hand grabbed my arm before I could take a second step.

"Oh come on Yacker, we're both here so we might as well" He said. I didn't answer. _Why are you thinking about this? You hate him, just go! _

"I'm going to subway" He said in a sing-songy voice. I snorted.

"I'll go if you promise never to speak like that again" I laughed, this seemed to surprise him, it surprised me too. I don't laugh, or smile, or anything like that unless I'm speaking to Trudy.

"Done" He agreed, smiling.

…

Here I sat, on a small table, opposite the blonde idiot that I call my enemy. Whatever possessed me to do this, is the devils spawn, surely.

As we ate in silence, I couldn't stop thinking about, who sat in front of me. Who was he? He surely wasn't who he told everyone he was. There is no way a plain human being like him, would be unaffected by my curse. It just doesn't add up. Just thinking about it, made me more and more frustrated, it was only a matter of time before…

"Why?" I blurted. Eddie looked up, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Why are you attracted to me so much? It's okay all girls are" He boasted, smirking.

"No you idiot, why are you immune to me?"

"What you mean that lame party trick you tried to pull? I guess you just need practice" He teased.

"Don't act clueless, you know what was supposed to happen, I burned you shirt, that's Proof. The question is…why didn't it work on you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and cleared his throat.

"You tell me Yacker" He challenged.

"You're some kind of supernatural being, a wizard maybe?" I guessed. Eddie stared blankly, before bursting into fits of laughter. I stared at him angrily, feeling my cheeks slowly heating up.

"Someone's been watching way too much Harry Potter" He laughed, holding his stomach.

"I'm being serious" I said firmly, Eddie stopped laughing and looked at me quizzically.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm not immune to you and you're just weak?" He said, raising an eyebrow. But before I could answer, he had already gotten up and left the table.

That little mother f–

_**Hey guys! sorry this is a bit late but school's being a reall butthead lately! Butt i updated eventually! Tell me what you thought of this chapter? Thanks Chi x**_

_***at*HiddenRomantics **_


	8. Chapter 7: Harry Potter?

A week had past, and I hadn't cast a glance at Eddie. I may have hated him before, but it was nothing compared to the amount of hate I had for him now. He was unbelievable! I have never met someone so irritating, obnoxious and egotistical in my existence. It doesn't help that he has almost every girl in the school, throwing themselves at him , it only boosts his ego.

Even worse than that, he had the nerve, to call me weak! Me? Weak? There is no possible way I could be weak, not even if the devil himself, reached up and consumed me in his deep burning inferno.

I shook my head, trying to clear out the angry thoughts that crowded my mind. _Forget about him Patricia, he's not worth your time. _I sighed and took out my maths textbook, and slammed it on the table. The summer exams were coming up and I rather not fail. I opened it and flicked through the pages, selecting the topic I wanted to study…Inequalities. I groaned just at the sight of it…I'm going to regret this.

_Solve the inequality –x²(4-2x)0, and write the solution under the form of xa. What is the value of a? _

I stared at the page, baffled out of my mind, my hate for maths growing by the second. When will I ever need inequalities in my life? It's completely useless.

_Well I don't know what the value of a is, how about you tell me! _I thought, frustrated shutting the book and moving it to the side, where I couldn't see it. At least then I wouldn't be forced to think about it.

I sighed and let my mind wander, thinking about all the questions I have yet to find the answers to. The most significant at this moment in time, what was that red bird I keep seeing. It was weird how everytime I looked at it, I felt a strong connection between us. As if it was an actual person and not a creature. I took out my budget laptop from underneath my desk and opened it up in front of me.

It was time for me to get some answers. I waited as my laptop buzzed to life, showing a selection of random pages before I could insert my password. As the home screen appeared I directed the cursor to google, and then stopped at the search bar. What do you search when researching a red bird? I shrugged to myself and typed in the first thing I could think of.

_Red bird_

The good page went blank as the computer processed my request. When the page had loaded, five images of a red bird appeared at the top of the screen. They were all the same kind; Fat, fiery red, sharp beak. Interesting and the colour close to home but, not what I was looking for. I scrolled down the page and nothing better turned up.

I continued patiently, thinking of another phrase to type in…fiery red bird? No that will just come up with the same thing. The problem was the normality of the birds that I was seeing, this bird was something different, magical almost. That's when an idea popped into my head.

_Mystical red bird _

I looked at the pictured of magical looking birds, printed on someone's naked body…tattoos. I groaned internally, if I wanted to look for non-existent birds as tattoos I would I have typed it in. Not bothering to scroll down, I remove the phrase from the search bar and lean my elbows on the table.

It was hopeless, how was I supposed to find the name of a bird that looked like it came from Harry Potter. I was beginnings to wonder whether such a bird was real or not, maybe I was just imagining things. _You were just frustrated Patricia, it wasn't real. _I sighed and leaned back in my seat, how could something so…nonorthodox seem so real. I sat up and let my fingers dance across the keyboard, typing whatever came to mind.

_Red bird Harry Potter _

It seemed so ridiculous as I finished typing it but it was the only thing I could link the mysterious bird to. If I was going to get answers, I was going to have to try. So I pressed the search button, expecting no more than a bunch of pictures of Harry Potter, but I was surprised to see the one word I didn't think of.

_Phoenix _

I small gasp escaped my mouth as I clicked on the website and looked at the picture. It looked exactly like the bird I saw in the forest. It's official, I saw a Phoenix.

_The Japanese Phoenix is medium sized mystical bird, with fiery red wings and golden feathers on its stomach. The golden beak and talons contrasts with its jet black eyes. _

_In many myths the phoenix is known for its loyalty, it was referred to as 'The Guardian of the Lost'. The belief behind this was that the Phoenix would be sent out to find anyone who had run away or had been kidnapped, and its fiery wings would lead them home. _

_Alternatively the Japanese Phoenix is also known as 'The teacher' It was believed that if you were worthy enough, you could approach it and ask for its wisdom and guidance._

I leaned my back in my chair as my brain processed all the information I had just read. For some reason I was reluctant to believe that this was all true. Even though I had seen it myself, it just felt like this was all a dream and I would wake up to my normal life.

The door clicked open and I sat up and quickly shut my laptop. Then I scrambled to get my maths textbook and slam it on the desk, so it looked like I was studying. I didn't really want Trudy to know that I was being stalked by a Phoenix. I shuddered at the thought, Trudy would think I was insane, and that's the last thing I needed.

When the door opened, I was surprised to see that it was not Trudy but it was my roommate, Joy. Even though it sounds odd that I was surprised to see my own roommate in her own room, it really was unexpected. After… the incident, Joy made sure to avoid me at all times. If I was in our room, she would be downstairs. The only time I really saw her, was when we went to bed, and even then she made sure to go to bed before I did.

"Trixie" My Head snapped up at the sound of my old nickname. Joy smiled at me and walked over to my desk, and I watched, staring at her in confusion. Part of me wanted to ignore her, pretend she didn't exist, just like she had done to me for the past five years. The other part of me wanted to reach out, hug her and tell her how much I missed her.

As I shifted my gaze to look back at my text book, I knew my resentful side was overpowering. I trusted her and she let me down, in the worst possible way. Now after five years of ignoring me, she's decided to talk to me again? No way.

"I know you're not revising Patricia" She alleged cautiously. I could sense she was trying not to piss me off, but I felt like that was inevitable. With that thought in mind,I sighed and looked back at her, narrowing my eyes.

"What do you want?" I questioned suspiciously, my voice sounding more bitter than I intended. I knew there was a particular reason why she was speaking to me, and I didn't like it. Had Jerome sent her, persuading her to try and finally get rid of me? I wouldn't be surprised.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, and that I still care" She murmured, placing a hand on my shoulder. I blinked. Her words span around my confused mind, _I'm sorry…I still care. _My eyes travelled across her face, reading her expression. Her cheeks pulled into a slight smile and her skin was slightly flushed. Was she nervous? Or just tired? I then searched her eyes, they were wide almost pleading. They were _genuine. _

Before I had a chance to respond, She sighed and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts. My irritating tangled thoughts. My list of questions were building every day and it was getting a little harder to deal with.

_**Hi, yeah I know I kind of disappeared off of the face of the earth, things are getting a lot harder for me? Forgive me? Chi x **_

_***at* HiddenRomantics **_


	9. Chapter 8: Goodbye

I felt my body flinch as my eyes flew open. _Not again_, I thought slowly sitting up. This had been the third time this week that I had the nightmare. _Third_. The same old shit replaying in my subconscious mind. I still didn't know what any of it meant.

"_You don't remember me?"_

"_Why would I remember you? Who are you?" I demanded. _

"_You know who I am Trixie" He said. _

All of it just didn't make sense and it frustrated me. If only he could reveal himself, it would make it a lot easier. I exhaled, frustrated, and let my back fall flat on my bed. Sleep, that's what I needed.

.*.*.*.

Sleep is useless, it didn't do anything, I still woke up exhausted. Walking to the shower was hard enough let alone walking down the stairs.

"Are you okay dearie?" Trudy asked, her warm brown eyes full on concern. I sat on the table and nodded, holding my hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, just tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" I admitted, leaning back in my chair and squinting at the light, shining in my face. It felt good to be back to my normal routine. Being around my house mates was starting to give me anxiety, and especially after what Eddie and Joy said the last time I saw them. I don't think I would have made it through breakfast without burning something…or someone.

I toyed with my gloves, just thinking of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Trudy's gentle voice tore me away from my thoughts.

"No it's okay, just a rough night, nothing out of the ordinary" I lied. Sure I felt bad about lying to her, I know I was slightly betraying her trust. But if I was honest with myself, I would say she doesn't need to know and besides, this was something I had to work out on my own.

"If you say so" She said, handing me a cup of tea. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I acknowledged.

After I had eaten my breakfast and just avoided my house mates, I briskly walked to the garden. It felt like it had been weeks since I had last been here, with all of the Eddie business but in actuality, it had only been a few days. I sat down on the green grass and soaked in the small sunlight that shone from the sky. Inhaling the clean air, I brought out my sketch book and placed it on my lap.

Things were starting to get complicated in my head, and the only way for me to feel at ease was to remove some of the confusion from my head, I do this by drawing. I cleared my head, closed my eyes and let my hand take over.

The images in my head being expressed on paper, put me at ease. Nothing else mattered anymore; not the nightmares, not Eddie's immunity, not my curse…Nothing. All that mattered was my hand tinkering the paper with the pencil. I was at peace…until I opened my eyes and saw what I had sketched. I looked at the outline of the dark cloak the mysterious man was wearing, and the quite detailed sketch of his eyes. I didn't even need colour to remember exactly what they looked like.

To put it simply his eyes were…mysterious. The shade of hazel was something I've never seen before. To be honest I wasn't even aware that you could have different shades of Hazel, but this one it was special. They were warm, almost melting but still firm. Despite this, there was just a glint of gold, which I was sure was impossible.

It just proves that nightmares are nightmares for a reason. No way could that have been real. I must have watched something that had made me dream of it, obviously that must be the logical explanation.

I stood up from the grass and dusted off my skirt, before making my way to school. I still didn't want to run into any of my house mates. The fewer times saw them the better. I looked at my drawing as I walked along the path. What I didn't understand was why was I still having this dream? I already discovered the same eyes, I saw in the dream to the Phoenix so why was there further mystery.

Then it hit me. _You saw a man in your dream not a bird you idiot. _I groaned…of course! I guess it's back to square-

"Ow!

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped. My thoughts were rudely interrupted when body colliding with mine, sending me straight to the dirty school floor. I didn't even realised I had gotten to school.

"Hey you bumped into me!" He retorted, collecting his books from the ground. I scrambled to grab my sketch book, then looked up to come face to face with the speaker. I narrowed my eyes…I knew the voice sounded familiar.

"Well if it isn't the Yacker" He said, a playful smirk on his lips and his eyes mocking. I've started to realise that he always has this devious glint in his eyes that made me think he was up to something.

"Slimeball" I answered. We just sat there on all fours, staring at each other. Don't let it fool you, this wasn't one of those moments in romance movies when they realise they are meant to me. This was war, a battle to see who's glare would make the other person look away first. We seemed to forget that we were still on the floor, holding our books, in the middle of the hall way. Not that we cared.

I continued to glare at him, looking at him straight in his eyes so he would know that I meant business, and I wasn't going to budge. However his hazel eyes didn't falter. My eyes widened as a small gasp escaped my lips.

_His eyes were a distinctive shade of hazel, it's as if they had a tint of gold. _

A wave of realisations hit me instantaneously. Those eyes…those were the eyes I saw in my dream! But it can't be.

"Goodbye, Patricia" He murmured, before standing up and walking away. I stood up slowly, still in awe of what I had just discovered. Eddie was the man I saw in my dream…it didn't make any sense. I didn't know him before he came to Anubis…did i?

And why do I feel like there was more meaning "Goodbye" well his said my actual name…which was a bad sign. He never says my name, there's never a reason to. He could have said 'Smell you later' or even 'piss off' but instead he said 'Goodbye' Why did he sound so serious? So many questions but no answers.

It was just a hunch, but I had a feeling 'Goodbye' was more permanent that I thought.

_**Yeah it's been a while but when I realised I only got three reviews on the last chapter, I didn't feel like updating and then I got busy so, yeah. It's half term though, so if I get enough reviews I'll update regularly **__** Chi x **_

_**P.S I posted a poem on wattpad called 'The Unknown', I would really appreciate it if you were to read and on it. The link is on my twitter *at*HiddenRomantics **_


	10. Chapter 9: The Return

Eddie's cryptic behaviour kept me on edge, I had no idea what he was planning to do. Especially as I just recently discovered he's somehow related to my past, I wasn't sure what would happen next. Despite all of this, I attempted to bury all of my questions into my subconscious, just so I could get through the day.

This seemed to work because before I knew it, I was walking into my last class –Art-holding my sketch book. For some reason I looked forward to this class, I couldn't help but think it was because I knew I would see Eddie.

Or so I thought…

I strolled into the classroom, expecting to see the blonde haired idiot at his seat but was surprised to see the seat as empty. A wave of confusion swept over me, he was usually here before me, is he late? Did he bunk? Despite my confusion I waved it off. _He's probably just bunked...nothing out of the ordinary_.

Or so I thought…again.

When I walked into Anubis house I knew something was wrong. There was just this eerie feeling, something wasn't right…something was missing. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so a burglary was out of the question. I walked through the common room and into the kitchen, where Trudy stood.

Her elbows were planted on the kitchen table, with her chin sandwiched between the palms of her hands. Here eyebrows were pulled together as she read something from a piece of paper.

"Trudy" My voice rung through the room and Trudy's head snapped up, forcing a smile.

"Hello dearie, how was school?" She asked sweetly. Her smile showed she was happy as usual, but it did not reach her eyes. They looked resembled glass, almost emotionless, something was wrong with her. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Nothing dearie, just something I have to sort out" She said. I stared at her unconvinced.

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm fine Patricia, just go and ready for dinner, it'll be a bit early today" She said. I nodded stiffly and made my way to my room. I wasn't sure why I still had this feeling, but I'm convinced I was going to find out soon.

*.*.*.

Dinner was…odd. Again I felt this sense of incompleteness, I had no reason why. Except when Fabian spoke.

"Trudy, have you seen Eddie? I haven't seen him all day" Fabian inquired. The apprehension hit me like a tonne of bricks.

_Goodbye Yacker _

So does this mean that my hunch was correct? That he really meant what he said when he said 'Goodbye'? I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts, there is no way something so casual could mean something more. Especially when speaking to me, I'm nothing special.

"Patricia" Trudy's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I realised I had zoned out and now everyone was looking at me. Did I miss something?

"Yes?" I asked expectantly. Glancing at Joy, who was in the seat opposite me, hoping she could give me a clue of what everyone expected of me. Nothing.

"Have you seen Eddie today?" She asked, which seemed like the second time. I thought back to this morning when I bumped to him in the corridor. Was it worth telling them and possibly being blamed for his disappearance? Shall I tell them the truth? I decided against it, if Trudy was desperate to know I would tell her later, without an audience.

"No" I replied bluntly, then continued with eating my dinner. The last thing I needed right now was to be accused of murder, I would save the drama for later.

.*.*.*

When I went to sleep that night, I had a lot on my mind and it showed through my dreams.

_I was in the forest again, where I got lost the day Eddie arrived. But this time it was pitch black and I could barely see a thing. I stumbled along the past, fighting all the plants that stood in my way, until I reached an open space. A clearing maybe? _

_In this open space the vegetation was minimal…thank God. I was getting tired of having the constant scent of leaves in my face. I looked around, why am I here? Why do I keep having these odd dreams? _

_Squawk! _

_My head snaps towards the direction of the sound, but I already know what it is. It's the Phoenix. It's long yellow tail on fire…but it wasn't burning. I stared, my eyes as wide as the sun, and the Phoenix stared back. _

"_Well you're definitely a Phoenix" I murmured to myself, while walking towards it. While I was doing this, I felt a strong heard to look around, I felt like someone was watching me. But I knew I couldn't afford to break the connection with the Phoenix, it could fly away and I could never see it again. _

_I slowly inched closer, my breath shaking with each step. I reached my hand out slightly attempting to gain it's just. However just before I reached it, it squawked and flew away. Instantly I followed the direction it was going, preparing to break into a run, until I saw where it landed. _

_The strange thing is that it didn't land far away, or on a tree. It landed on a person. The man in the jet black cloak. His gold tinted hazel eyes shone brightly in the darkness. I was so engrossed in them, as if he has pulled me into his person prison. _

_The phoenix landed on his shoulder and he began to stroke its fur. _

"_Do you know who I am yet?" He asked. I could hear the smile, in his velvet voice. For some reason I felt like I couldn't answer, like his very existence enchanted me, cutting off all the feeling I had in my body. I tried opening and closing my mouth but my mouth didn't move an inch. _

_I started to panic, my breath quickening, why can't I move? The cloaked figure laughed menacing and took two steps towards me. My eyes widened. He's walking near me…that can't be good. I tried to move my hands and legs, but it was no use. I was stuck._

_I continued my attempt to break free of this hold, I knew the clocked figure had on me, but of course it was no use. I watched in anticipation as he inched closer, getting more nervous by the second. Go away, please go away, I thought. Surely Eddie can't be this menacing in reality, so why is he now? _

_The cloaked figure stopped in his tracks and laughed. _

"_That's not what I meant princess, though technically you're right" He spoke. At first I was confused, I didn't say anything, what was he talking about? But then I realised, did he read my thoughts? That's impossible. _

"_I'm afraid it's not impossible" My eyes averted toward him. He definitely is reading my thoughts. I narrowed my eyes at him as he removed the hood from this cloak. I Felt my insides burning as I waited for his face to be revealed. _

And then I woke up. Now here I am , a week later loitering in the woods, waiting for something to happen. I haven't seen Eddie since the morning I bumped into him. At least this proves my suspicions, he's gone, but I don't know why.

And for some reason I feel…incomplete without him here. It makes no sense, I barely know the guy, so why do I …miss him? I shook my head and decided to put my energy into something important , like trying to control my powers.

So I place myself in front of a bush and stick my hand out. I tried to concentrate but I was too distracted. How does a girl learn to shoot fire out of her hands, other than when she's angry? After five minutes of failing, I huffed and threw myself on the floor.

"Stupid curse, can't even use it right!" I grumbled. What's the point of even trying? I might as well just give up and forget about controlling it. I heard a light ruffling coming from the bush so I looked up. And I saw the Phoenix…of course.

"What do you want?" I grumbled. It tilted its head to the side, as if it was asking if I was okay. Was the Phoenix really communicating with me?

"You keep showing up, but you don't do anything but make me wonder, what the hell you are!" I exclaimed frustrated. It blinked, as if to remind me that I'm being stupid.

"So are you going to help me or what?" I asked it. Sure if its known as 'The teacher' it's here to help me right? The Phoenix raised its head and flew away. I sighed.

"Of course" I muttered to myself, not even bothering to look at where it went. This whole situation was starting to irritate me, I am more than tired of looking for clues to what the hell is happening. I just want to live my miserable life so I can die already.

Suddenly I felt a ray of warm below my thigh. I sighed…oh please tell me I didn't. I looked under me and was slightly shocked to see flames, burning a branch. Which means I did, I set a branch on fire. But I can't set a bush on fire when I actually want to…Great.

"Bloody hell!" I grumbled, getting up and stamping on it. But it wouldn't go out. I growled, oh come one! What next?

"Yacker?" …of course. Out of all the times his week you decide to appear now? Thanks a lot world, you have officially pissed me off. I pretended I didn't hear him and continued to stamp on the branch. It still wouldn't go out.

"Did you set that branch on fire?" He asked incredulously

"Yes, I did" I grumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Here" He said, pushing me aside and giving the branch one last squash, making the fire go out. I frowned.

"How did you do that?" I asked in disbelief. His lips pulled into a smile.

"Let's just say it's my party trick" I roll my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" I retorted. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, suppressing a smile.

"Touché"

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes, the playfulness melting from his eyes, it reminded me of something but I couldn't think of what. I turned my head away from his gaze, picking up my bag, and walking away.

I didn't like how he looked at me, he didn't have the hate that everyone else had for me and I didn't like that. In fact if I was being perfectly honest, it scared me…that was the look everyone gave me when they first met me, before they found out about my powers. Then I let them down, and I'll let him down too.

"Where are you going?" I heard him call behind me, his footsteps easing towards me. Go a_way from here, I'm doing you a favour now fuck off. _I didn't answer, instead I walked faster. I heard his footsteps get faster and the next thing I know he's grabbing my arm and turning me around. I glared at him.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Walk away from people, why are you always on your own?" _Because people walk away from me, they don't need me and I don't need them. _He frowned as he awaited my answer.

"What part of 'no one talks to me around here' do you not understand Edison" I snapped.

"But why? What's so bad about you that everyone in your own house doesn't even spare a glance at you?" He exclaimed. I was stunned by his sudden outburst, was he …standing up for me? I felt warm feeling in my chest at the thought.

"You don't know me, you don't know what I can do" I said, removing my hand from his grip and turning myself around. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I winced, I wasn't used to people touching me, well except for Trudy. My heart pounded against my chest as I felt his breath against me ear.

"Trust me, I do, I know more about you that anyone else does…even yourself" And then he was gone.

* * *

_**I'm not going to lie...I am pretty freaking proud of this chapter! What do you think? Review your thoughts :) or tweet me *at*HiddenRmantics **_

_**Also on the last chapter i got TEN reviews, TEN. You guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much :) **_


	11. Chapter 10: Third degree disaster

_**Chi you fucking dickhead mate, who do you think you are popping up after 2 months of no writing, you suck!...*nervously laughs* I can explain. Basically if you follow me on twitter you would know that I've been on a month's hiatus because of my exams, I was going to post the notice on here but I LITERALLY had no time, on the bright side, I got an A* in my poetry exam! Are you proud? Are you Are you? **_

_**Anyyywaaay I am so sorry for the delay, here is the massively overdue chapter that I haven't had time to edit…teehee! Enjoy! **_

_RECAP: _

"_What part of 'no one talks to me around here' do you not understand Edison" I snapped. _

"_But why? What's so bad about you that everyone in your own house doesn't even spare a glance at you?" He exclaimed. I was stunned by his sudden outburst, was he …standing up for me? I felt warm feeling in my chest at the thought. _

"_You don't know me, you don't know what I can do" I said, removing my hand from his grip and turning myself around. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I winced, I wasn't used to people touching me, well except for Trudy. My heart pounded against my chest as I felt his breath against me ear. _

"_Trust me, I do, I know more about you that anyone else does…even yourself" And then he was gone._

* * *

_I know more about you that anyone else does…even yourself_

_Even yourself _

_Even yourself _

_More…than anyone else _

_Even yourself _

_YOURSELF _

His soft voice continued to ring through my head, those particular words never vanishing. Words could not describe how stunned I was, it had been three days and I hadn't spoken a word. Literally, and I could tell Trudy was starting to get worried.

"Patricia" I ignored her, and continued to pick at my soggy cereal. It was a Saturday morning and Trudy wouldn't let me go outside. She was convinced I was depressed and I needed help.

"_Patricia_" She spoke urgently. Okay so maybe it didn't help that I hadn't been talking for a whole week but that didn't mean I was_depressed_.

"PATRICIA!" She yelled. I didn't even flinch as I looked away from my cereal and towards Trudy, who was practically fuming. I didn't understand why she was so angry, I didn't want to talk, what's so bad about that?

"What's wrong with you? You haven't spoken to me all week" She commented, her eyes melting with worry and sadness. I couldn't take looking at them for any longer so I looked back down at my cereal, and continued to fiddle with it.

"No" She stated firmly, taking the bowl away from me "You are not dodging this question Patricia"

I sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm worried about you" She murmured softly. I sighed again, running a hand through my hair. The guilt was catching up with me. My careless actions were affecting the most amazing person in my life and I didn't even notice…brilliant Patricia, keep going.

"I'm sorry Trudy" I saw relief wash over her as she heard me speak, and it made me feel even more guilty. I must have really worried her.

"Oh Patricia" She said, walking over to take a seat next to me "There's nothing to be sorry about, I just care about you that's all" I nodded tiredly, genuinely exhausted by all of these emotions.

"I'm fine, just struggling a bit with school" I lied.

"But you've never had a problem with school before, what changed?" Trudy asked, but before I had the chance to answer, someone else entered the room.

"Hey Trudy, are you making some of your special cinnamon pancakes?" A giddy voice spoke from behind me. I couldn't help but feel relieved at the interruption; I didn't want to tell Trudy what was going on. Her job was hard enough, she didn't need my petty problems to add to it.

"Yes Alfie , just wait a moment" Trudy answered, walking to the kitchen. I took this as my chance to escape. Standing up from the seat I dashed passed Trudy and up the stairs. It's a Saturday and everyone's staying inside which means, I'm out of here. It was kind of a silent agreement between the house mates and I. If a day comes where we can all be in the house, I need to get out-simple.

It was a mutual decision, they don't want be burning stuff and I don't want to be around them for a whole day. That would be hell.

When I got to my room I grabbed my bag from inside my wardrobe. I quickly stuffed it with the essentials; my sketch book, pencils, my oyster card and my phone. Then I ran down the stairs and left Anubis house. Even though my departure was abrupt, I wasn't in the mood to deal with Trudy's motherliness, as much as I appreciated it.

I walked down the path, through the gates and left the boarding school ground . It was odd being outside the school grounds. I mean the point of going to a boarding school was to keep you in doors right? So I did, and very rarely I went outside like this. Lunch excluded.

I walked down to my local high street and waited for the bus. Everywhere was always busy on a Saturday. But it never ceased to surprise me when I saw the tonnes of people on the street, it was only eight am. I looked around and saw all the women with bags of shopping, men dressed in their suits with bags, and mothers with their annoying ,screaming children. It was quite overwhelming.

In a distance spotted the bus and stuck my hand out to summon it. Then as it stopped, I awkwardly climbed onto the bus and scanned my oyster card before walking off.

The stares...

That's the first thing I saw, the stares that you get when you enter an empty bus. For some reason the public just a reason to stare, like they've been taught to.

_The first thing you must do is scan the subject, then assess whether they are just like you. If they are, look away, if they are not, narrow your eyes and continue to analyse them…_

Bloody hell I'm not a fucking science project.

I walked through the tiny isle, ignoring the stares and sat at the very back. I noticed no one was sitting there so that would obviously be a good place to sit.

After a ten minute ride of watching fourteen year olds boys mess around on the bus, I finally reached my destination. The bus stopped in front of a very familiar sight that made me smile as I had gotten off.

The Park

The park was most definitely the highlight of my childhood, I was lucky enough to live very close to it and visited it every day. I looked at the sign that said 'Alesbury Park' with fondness and opened the gates to the space.

It still looked relatively the same as when I last saw it. The tarmac ground had been recently polished but the set of swings were still had the bad, along with the mini obstacle course right next to it. As well as this there was a set of baby swings in front it, with a hammock looking swing.

I walked up to my favourite set of swings, and sat on the seat of the swing. Gently I pushed the seat forward and let myself fall back. I looked at the rusty metal bar above and saw how the spider webs blew with the wind.

A couple of mother's entered through gates and their children ran past them happily, giggling and running around. I had to admit I was a bit jealous, I would kill to have had a childhood like that. Care free, nothing to worry about. It sounds wonderful.

However when I relocated my eyes to the little girl that was left behind, my content expression feel. Her brown hair laid over her face and she clung to her mother. Her mother whispered some words of encouragement before the little girl reluctantly entered the playground.

She didn't look happy like the others, I felt sorry for her. No child should have to feel like that. Before I knew it, I saw that the little girl was walking towards me and sat down at the swing next to me. I looked at her and then at her mum who was preoccupied, talking to another mother.

I frowned. Wasn't she bothered to at least check that her child was having fun? Why did she not care enough to do just that? I gingerly looked to my right and the little girl. Her head hung as she gently pushed on the swing, she didn't look to happy. I felt I gigantic urge to talk to her. So I did.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to the little girl. Her head rose as she stared at me in surprise, her platinum blue eyes full of innocence.

"Y-Yes thank you" She stuttered, her delicate voice breaking slightly. I felt my walls slightly falling down, she was so fragile, I couldn't treat her like I treated other people.

"Aren't you going to play with your friends?" I asked cautiously, sensing it was a soft topic. She shrugged her shoulders.

"No" She answered, her voice disappointed. "My mummy says I should try to make friends but I can't" I loved how children were so open, it made them easy to talk to.

"Why?" I was a bit surprised at how soft my voice sounded; I wasn't used to hearing that at all. She looked up at me, her eyes glazed with water, enhancing her innocence.

"W-What if they don't like me?" She whispered. I smiled a genuine smile.

"I don't see why they wouldn't, you seem like a lovely girl" I said. Surprisingly the worry on her face didn't disappear.

"No they won't, they'll think I'm weird" She said, her bottom lip sticking out into a pout. I felt the rest of my walls crashing down. She sounded just like me when I was her age, sure it was because I had supernatural powers but it's still the same feelings. And soon enough I knew exactly what to say.

"So? Being normal is boring! Embrace your weirdness!" I said, crossing my eyes and sticking out my tongue. She giggled.

"And you never know…" I said lowering my voice and bringing my head to her ear "Maybe they're weird too" When I pulled away she had a huge grin on her face.

"You really think so?" She asked, her sweet innocent eyes, blazing with excitement. I nodded.

"I know so, now how about you walk over to them and ask to play" I suggested. The little girl put her finger on her chin as she thought about it. Then she nodded eagerly then ran off to the little boys and girls running around. I watched fondly as she walked away and shyly approached them.

"Can I play?" I heard her shyly ask one of the girls. The girl nodded saying 'of course-IT!" then tapping her before running away. The little girl looked surprise before giggling and chasing after her. I smiled and took this as my time to leave.

However when I opened the gate to leave I heard a high voice calling out to me. I turned around and was met with a little figure, running into my legs and hugging me. At first I was still, simply stunned by the gesture, but then hugged her small frame. She pulled back and looked up at me, her eyes gleaming.

"Thank you so much! You're the best teenager I've met, ever!" She squealed hugging me again. I chuckled.

"That's okay, just make sure you remember it's alright to be weird, as long as you're true to yourself okay?" I found myself saying. She nodded.

"I will! Bye!" She said, running off with her friend. I smiled as I watched her before making my final exit.

…

After browsing shops and taking a walk around Liverpool I decided to go home. I knew I was in for it when I got home, Trudy had called be five times and I hadn't answered or called her back once. Not to mention it was five o'clock and I was no where close to being home .

Trudy was going to kill me.

I got on the bus...again the stares and sat down at the back. I really hope Trudy doesn't get too angry, I care too much to make her upset.

Then maybe you should have answered her damn calls Patricia.

Yeah I probably should have.

I got off the bus and approached the school gates, feeling heart pounding Against my chest. This is it Patricia, this is when you've finally done it. She's going to kill you and you're going to go to hell.

I approached the door of Anubis house gingerly. Constantly looking over my shoulder as if something was going to jump out of the trees.

Get a grip Patricia. I thought to myself.

I reached my hand out to knock on the door but before I had a chance to, the door swung open. The first thing I saw was Trudy's relieved face.

"Patricia !" She gasped before attacking me into a tight hug. My eyes widened as she gripped my sides, taking my breath away. Well…I wasn't expecting this.

"You're okay! Oh love I was so worried!" She said kissing my cheek. I smiled, stepping into the house. This wasn't the raging ball of fury I was preparing for but I'd definitely take this.

"Sorry Trudy" I muttered apologetically " I was-"

"Where on earth were you!" She yelled, her voice seeping with anger. _And there it is. _

"Trudy-"

"No you listen here!" She started before looking at the nosy crowd that started to form around us, then dragging me into the common room.

"You can't just run off like that Patricia, especially without telling me, what's gotten into you?" she yelled. I flinched at her tone, she's never been so angry with me before.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to make you upset" I tried, but Trudy wasn't having it.

"No Patricia! Sorry isn't enough this time, what is wrong with you? For years now you've been avoiding everyone in this house like the plague. I thought it was a phase but nothing's changing, _what's wrong_?" I stared at her, my throat as dry as the sahara desert. I felt sick to my stomach, I wasn't ready to admit this, not when my housemates were just outside of the door.

"You don't understand" I mumbled turning around and facing the door. I heard her sigh.

"Then make me understand" She murmured softly. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. Don't get angry Patricia, count to ten. One, Two…

"Patricia" Three, Four.

"_Patricia" _Five, six.

"PATRICIA!" Seven.

"Why don't you understand that everyone here loves you, you don't have to hide way" Then there was no use counting eight because I was pushed over the edge. I felt my whole body warming up and my anger boiling up, the lie she had told started to sink in.

"No! Cant you see Trudy they all hate me!" I cried, spinning myself around quickly my hand throwing out in frustration. But when I heard a female voice cry out in pain, my anger simmered. And I watched the dreadful seen, unfold before my very eyes.

Trudy sat crouched down on the ground, a hand on her face and whimpers escaping her mouth. Oh no. Not again.

"Trudy" I murmured, taking a step forward. She whimpered and moved away from me, revealing the tears that were escaping her eyes and the bright read mark, spread across her face. I looked at my hands. What have I done?

"Trudy!" Jerome's voice called from behind me, as he rushed over to help her up.

"What did you do to her?!" He roared, and I watched as the rest of our house mates gathered around Trudy as she cried. I felt my heart break.

"I-I –I didn't –" I stammered, tears beginnings to fill my eyes.

"Just go!" Fabian spoke up.

"But I-"

"Go!" Jerome bellowed. I flinched and ran out of Anubis House, and I didn't plan on stopping. What have I done? I hurt the one person who loved me unconditionally. I couldn't get the awful picture out of my head. Her broken face, that bright red mark. I'm a monster.

"Patricia!" I heard someone calling me. I ran faster, it was probably just Jerome trying to make me feel worse than I already did.

"Patricia! Wait up!" I didn't stop running, but soon I felt a hand tug my arm, forcing me to stop. I was spun around to come face to face with …Eddie? Oh great, he officially hates me.

"What do you want!" I growled. I didn't need more people yelling at me "What part of no one talks to me here do you not under-"

"Look just shut up for a second" He interrupted me, panting from the run "I can help you"

"What?" I asked, confusion clouding my thoughts.

"I can help you control your powers"

_**DUN-DUN-DUN! **_

_**Was that a good comeback? I hope it was, I will attempt to update this week but I'm not sure :s **_

_**Anyway to get back into the mojo of writing I started a blog so if you're interested in that, go to my twitter and the link will be there **__** *at*HiddenRomantics **_

_**Until next time x **_


	12. Chapter 11: The Lost Childhood Friend

Recap:

"_What do you want!" I growled. I didn't need more people yelling at me "What part of no one talks to me here do you not under-"_

"_Look just shut up for a second" He interrupted me, panting from the run "I can help you"_

"_What?" I asked, confusion clouding my thoughts. _

"_I can help you control your powers"_

* * *

"I can help you control your powers" he said. I blinked, once, twice.

"What?" I frowned, not believing a word he said, I could already feel the anger simmering within me. He rolled his eyes.

"I can-" And then I snapped…

"This isn't a fucking game Eddie! So stop playing around! First you tell me you know me better than anyone else and now you tell me you can help me? Do you not understand how much you're messing with my head?!" I yelled angrily. He looked taken a back but that soon disappeared from his face.

"You think I'm joking?! I _do_ know you better and I _can _help you! Why on earth would you think I'm purposely trying to mess with your?! You're right, this isn't a game, so stop making it seem like one!" He cried out in frustration.

"Because you know I can't hurt you! You're using your im-"

"Patricia!" He exclaimed frustrated, pushing me against the tree behind us and gripping my shoulders. I gasped at the contact, he did it so fast I wasn't expecting it. I looked gingerly at the space between us, we were within such a close proximity I could feel his warm breath fan over my face. I didn't like it. In fact I hated it.

"Look at me" He ordered, I reluctantly lifted my eyes from the ground to meet his "You know me as much as I know you, but you can't remember, _think _ I know you're capable of remembering, come on Trixie"

I stared at him in confusion, what I was supposed to be remembering was beyond me, but all I knew was that as I heard the sound of my old nickname, something in my head clicked. But not one memory of Joy flashed up in my head, someone else used it…

"_Trixie!" I ignored the voice of my cry baby twin sister. _

"_Trixie!" _

"_TRIXIE!" _

"_What?!" I shouted, annoyed that my cry baby sister ruined my painting time. _

"_We're going to the park!" She called. I frowned, I didn't want to go to the playground,it's boring, icky and people are stupid. _

"_I don't wanna!" I grumbled, to myself. But of course my sister always wants to get me in trouble and doesn't keep her stupid mouth shut. _

"_Mummy! Patricia said she's not coming with us!" Piper yelled. I frowned, why did she have to tell my mum everything? _

"_Patricia! Put your shoes on, we're going to the park!" My mother ordered. _

"_But mummy I haven't finished my painting!" I argued._

"_You can finish that useless painting later!" My mother grumbled, while putting Piper's coat and shoes on. I sighed and walked to the coat hanger, where I got my coat and wrapped it around me, as well as slipping my black boots onto my feet. Piper slipped through the door and I began to follow her until my mum dragged me by my hood, to where she was standing behind me. _

_I looked up in confusion, eyeing my mother's stern and furious face. That look only meant one thing What did I do now? _

"_Now what happens when we go out in public?" She asked. Ahh my daily warning, I should have realised this. My mummy gave me this warning every time we went out. Whether it was to go shopping or to a party. It was the same thing every time, it was basically a daily ritual now. _

"_I must keep my hands to myself, talk to no one, and stay as far away from the family as possible" I recited. _

"_Good girl" My mum nodded "And what happens if you don't?" _

"_I get locked in the cupboard for 10 minutes" I answered. _

"_Good girl" She nodded, then opened the door for me to walk through. _

…

_When we entered the park a group of kids my age. _

"_Do you want to play with us?" A boy asked, with a toothy grin. Piper giggled and nodded. _

"_Sure! My name's Piper!" The boy looked towards me expectantly and I almost nodded, until I met my mother's stern stare. I shrunk under my hair, and shook my head. _

"_Okay then! Come on Piper" He said running off. I sighed. _

"_Good girl" I heard my mum whisper in my ear. I nodded softly and walked away on my own. As I walked, I watched as all the others kids would run around giggling and having fun. But I wasn't allowed to do that. My mother said they would call me weird and disgrace her, I didn't want that. _

_I crossed the swing sets, the slides and walked over to my favourite spot, the picnic benches, near the end of the playground. No one ever came here and no one saw me, but I saw them. I would usually sit here so I could be away from my mother's threatening gaze. I didn't like the way she looked at me, she looked angry. I didn't like it when she looked like that. _

_Suddenly, out of the open, a blue ball bounced onto the picnic table. I looked up towards the direction of where the ball came from and scowled. _

"_What's your problem!" I exclaimed. A blonde boy, with golden brown eyes, walked over with a smirk planted on his face. _

"_Jheeze I'm sorry poopy pants, it was an accident!" He said. My scowl deepened. _

"_I'm not the poopy pants, you're a poopy pants!" I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest. Then my mother's words run through my head 'What do we do when we're in public?' 'Don't talk to anyone' _

_I sighed and turned around. Mummy wouldn't be happy if she saw my talking to someone, especially a boy. The boy chuckled. _

"_You're funny when your grumpy, what's your name?" He asked. I looked down and played with my fingers, keeping quiet. Mummy said don't talk to anyone. _

"_Hey, did I make you upset? I was only kidding" The boys voice said again. _

"_My mummy said, I can't talk to anyone" I mumbled, hiding my face under my hair. I heard his footsteps make their way to opposite me, why was he still here? _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I'm weird" I mumbled. He was silent for a second. _

"_Well you're mommy's a butthead!" He exclaimed, I my head shot up as my eyes widened, did he just call my mum a butthead? What if she was to hear this? I would be in so much trouble! _

"_I think you're pretty cool, no one's called me a poopy head before, I'm Eddie what's your name?" He said, offering me goofy grin. I stared at him in shock, no one's ever wanted to be my friend before and he doesn't think I'm weird. I felt myself smiling at this. _

"_Patricia" I said. He put his hand on his chin, thinking. _

"_Patricia" He repeated, deep in thought " I'm going to call you Tricia" I frowned. _

"_No, I don't like that, call me Trixie" I demanded. He shook his head, a playful smirk on his face. _

"_No I like Tricia" He stated. I groaned, which caused him to laugh. _

"_So Tricia, do you want to play ball with me?" He asked, his blonde hair flopping over his face. I looked at the ball, and then to him, and smiled. _

"_Okay!" I said enthusiastically, jumping off of the bench. _

"_First one to get the ball between those two trees, wins" He said, pointing to two trees that stood in front of us. I nodded, smiling at the challenge._

"_On three" I declared. He nodded, picking up his ball and walking towards the space beside us. _

"_Okay, One…Two, Three" He rushed the last two counts before, running off with the ball. I gasped. _

"_Hey that's cheating!" I yelled angrily, running after him._

"_Too bad! You have to catch up with me now, Tricia!" He teased. _

"Tricia" Eddie's soft voice brought me out of my trance, his golden eyes staring at me with concern. The intensity of his gaze almost left me breathless. I wasn't used to this at all.

"You kind of zoned out for a bit, are you alright?" He asked. I shook myself out of my frozen state and looked at him.

"I-I" I stuttered, trying to find my voice. It felt as if all the words I wanted to express were stuck in my throat.

"Did you remember?" He asked, his eyes widened as his golden hazel iris filled with hope. I wanted to tell him that I remembered and that I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him that I would have never dreamed of him being a childhood friend. I wanted tell him that I was sorry for being so horrible to him, when he was my first and only friend.

But I couldn't. I had no idea how to tell him all of this. I'm not good with emotions; we can't exist in the same area. So instead I said…

"No, not at all"

* * *

_**Heyo! Look who updated! Yeah I know…it's been a while, if you want to know the reason for my absence it's on my blog, which you can find a link to on my fanfic twitter account: *at*HiddenRomantics, while you're there leave a comment **_

_**So how was the chapter, did you like lil Eddie and Patricia? Do you think Patricia's mother is a butthead? I know I do! Lol, review! **_

_**If I don't update before Christmas want to wish you a very merry Christmas and an amazing new year!**_

_**Chi x **_


	13. Chapter 12: Why?

Recap:

"You know me as much as I know you, but you can't remember, think I know you're capable of remembering, come on Trixie"

...

_"I think you're pretty cool, no one's called me a poopy head before, I'm Eddie what's your name?"_

_..._

"Did you remember?" He asked, his eyes widened as his golden hazel iris filled with hope. I wanted to tell him that I remembered and that I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say.

"No, not at all"

* * *

His face immediately fell, but then he furrowed his eyebrows to cover up his disappointment. But he didn't hide it well. I could see all of the hope he once had, drain from, his eyes in the space of two seconds. The way his lips curled into a frown and how his eyes showed a clear sign of disappointment.

And for some reason, I felt guilty.

"What?" He asked, masking the disappointment behind his thick American accent. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to feel immense guilt, that I prayed he wouldn't see.

" I said no, I don't remember" I repeated, managing to keep my voice levelled as I revealed the lie that I bestowed upon him. He took a step back and looked at me dubiously. Dammit, he wasn't believing me, I would have to try harder.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" He exclaimed " I saw you, you looked at me like you remembered who I was, I know you remember!" She had to admit his stubbornness caught her off gusrd, she hadn't realised he was quite so observant.

"Well I haven't" I said bluntly. Patricia you're going to have to try harder than that. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well I don't believe you" He declared bluntly. Suddenly the anger boiled up inside her from no where. Why can't you just give up on me like everyone else! she wanted to say, but that wasn't quite harsh enough, so instead she said.

"Get over yourself Eddie you freak," She snarled and she felt a pang of guilt when she saw him flinch. Admittedly, she had never been so horrible before, but she had to do it. "Not everything is about you, in fact, I think you're extremely pathetic for coming up with this stupid lie" He composed himself and stared at me, as if he was analysing me. I stared at him back, with an equal intensity, challenging his doubt.

"Fine, be that way _yacker_ " He said curtly before he walked off...only to turn around and come back two seconds later "But when you're ready to face the facts. I'll be here" He said before stalking off, for the last time and I exhaled a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

I stood, staring into nothing and repeating the last view minutes, again and again in my head, for the next fifteen minutes; still pressed up against the tree and staring blankly at where Eddie once was. I felt like I was on drugs. My head felt so heavy and I felt like I was trapped in some sort of spinning haze , my stomach was swirling and I was barely aware of my surroundings.

To put my feelings into to once sentence…my mind struggled to process what had just happened.

So here I stood, staring into an open space and watching as the imaginary snow fell. I could feel my whole world, getting colder, harder. I didn't know what to feel, what to do, what to see. I was lost.

I didn't even know what I was so bothered about. So what? Eddie might have known me from when I was younger , that doesn't have to change anything, Or does it? I continued to contemplate these ideas in my head, until my mind just went blank.

…

I only began to really be aware of my surroundings when I felt a drop of water land on my shoulder. Were those tears? Drop, after drop the water landed so I finally looked up.

Right, it was just rain.

After I had reached this conclusion, two things occurred to me.

One, I was sitting on the floor and I didn't even realised. Two, Trudy's is still hurt, time didn't just freeze for my mental breakdown. Time waits for no one.

With these thoughts in my head and the rain drops getting bigger and heavier. I slowly got up, feeling light headed as my back lifted from the tree. How long had I been in this position? Too long, was the answer. After steading my feet off of the ground, I slowly walked back to Anubis.

I didn't know how I would approach this issue with Trudy, but it was definitely going to be difficult. My house mates were not going to make it easy for me to move on from this.I think it' to say -'m fucked.

…

"How is she?"nd get married.

"We don't really know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"What? Can you not understand English?"

"Just shut up and explain yourself Jerry"

I had come out of my room to get a glass of water,bwhen I heard two voices whispering each othet, it was Eddie and Jeromd. Now, here I was sitting at the top of the stairs listening in to their conversation. The guilt of eavesdropping was no match for the guilt of hurting Trudy, partly because I wasn't humorously about eavesdropping. I needed to know whether she was okay. It's not like they were secret lovers talking about how they will run away and secretly get married-they were talking about Trudy.

"The doctor didn't say much, he was more concerned about _how_ she got the burns" I flinched at this.

"What did you tell him?"

"That she was cooking and the pot set on fire and she burnt her while she was trying to put it out"

I just wanted to know if she was okay, it killed me to know that she was hurt, and it destroyed me to know that I was the one that hurt her. I just wanted to tell her that I didn't mean it.

I just wanted to tell her I was sorry.

"We need to do something about Patricia" Jerome's voice said suddenly, he sounded agitated, which got my attention, what was he planning this time? Eddie looked almost protective as he narrowed his eyes at Jerome.

"What do you mean?"

"She's dangerous Edison, the fact that she hurt Trudy is pure evidence of that, we need to find a way of getting rid of her of at least-"

"No" Eddie's stern voice cut through the sentence like a knife, Jerome was stunned into silence. My head shot up in astonishment, is he defending me?

"No? What do you mean no?" Jerome asked, equally as astonished as I was, I couldn't even fathom what was happening.

"She has to stay, it's the only way"

"But she's insane! She tried to hurt you Eddie, can't you see? Soon enough she'll hurt the rest of us and-" He argued hysterically.

"She stays" Eddie stated sternly " and that's final" He said before walking off. I could vaguely see the surprise plastered on Jerome's face, his feet were stuck on the ground as he stared at the air with his mouth open. Then after shaking his head, he walked down the boys hall, and all I heard after that was a door slam shut.

I continued to gaze into the open space, his words still fresh in my mind. I had no idea what to say, what to think, I was still trying to figure out why he stood up for me.

Maybe it was his way of trying to get me under his control. Of course, he's going to use this and say that I owe him for what he did and that I have to repay him. But by doing what? What does he want from me?

What could he possibly want from me? I'm not of much use, I'll probably just make it worse, if anything. He should give up, whatever he's doing…

Suddenly, I heard a creaking noise.

While, stuck in my own thoughts it had not occurred to me where he could have walked off. But now I could see that he has walked up half the stairs and he would see me in about two seconds. I looked to my left and my eyes met with his, in a cold stare down. He eyes boring into mine, seeking every answer to all of his questions, but not receiving anything.

As much as I hated being scrutinized I had to admit, I was doing the exact same thing. We continued to look into each other's eyes. He saw the river of confusion flowing through my eyes and I saw the deep black hole filled with passion.

That's what scared me the most. I was so stunned by his very presence that I could just about utter the word…

"Why?" He crouched down next to me, his eyes never leaving mine and placed his hand on my cheek. I gasped as my eyes widened…I wasn't used to being touched this way, but then I looked at his eyes…they were burning with intensity, the space between us was so little, I felt my head spinning.

He smiled ever so slightly before, getting to leave. Without even sparing glance at him, I rushed into my room and slammed the door behind me. I slipped down to the floor and hugged my chest, I felt my self gasping for air with one question is mind.

What was happening to me?

* * *

**_Hey guys! So I finally got a new chapter out! I was supposed to yesterday but I had to go to school for a leavers mass and I had no idea it would take so long. How did you like the chapter? I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Thanks! Chi x_**

**_P.S if you didn't already know I updated the edited versions of the prologue and the first chapter so feel free to check it out!_**


	14. Chapter 13: Mystery Calls

**General POV **

Jerome stalked off towards the direction of his room and slammed the door shut. He grabbed his head in an agitated and held back a scream. _This can't be happening _he thought to himself _this wasn't supposed to happen. _He collapsed on his bed and let out a strangled sigh. He looked at his roommate who was currently sleeping- he needed help and he knew just who to ask.

Hurriedly he picked up his phone and dialled a number. He put the phone to his ear and waited, his leg bouncing up and down upon the floor in the process. The drone of the dialling tone stopped and the person answered.

"Hey, Jerome?"

"Hey" Jerome answered biting his lip "I need a favour"

…

Mr Sweet was sitting in this office completing some left over paper work. He had intended to leave it until tomorrow but something told him that tomorrow would be a busy day and he wanted to keep the work load as limited as possible, but it was late and he was starting to get tired.

Just as he was clearing his things from his desk, the phone rang, the drilling noise echoing through his office. _Who could be calling the school phone at this time? _He thought but decided to answer the phone regardless.

"Hello Mr Sweet, Frobisher Academy"

"Hello Mr Sweet, this is the Met Police situated in Liverpool, I'm afraid there has been an accident"

**Patricia's POV **

"_It's too late"_

_I spent the whole night worrying about Trudy and soon enough I found myself in the hospital, where she was staying overnight. I've never at been in a hospital but I had no idea it was going to be this confusing. _

"_The visiting times are over young lady" The patronising, receptionist spoke. I gritted my teeth together, it took so much to get out of the house and now this lady is trying to tell me that I can't see Trudy? _

"_What do you mean the visitor hours are over? What kind of hospital has visiting hours? It's a free country!" I exclaimed, getting increasingly annoyed by the second. The Lady raised her eyebrow. _

"_All hospitals do…you've never been to a hospital have you?" I slammed my hands on the able, which got everyone's attention. I looked around the room and in a split second everyone was minding their own business once again. When I looked back at the lady, she had dear evident in her eyes. _

"_Look" I hissed, getting all up in her face "I don't have time for this, the person closest to a mother to me in the universe is in one of these rooms and I need to see her, do you understand me?" The lady leaned back in astonishment. _

"_2__nd__ floor, door 209" She squeaked. I nodded, un-pinning myself from the desk and walked briskly to the lift. _

_The time on the lift was undoubtedly the longest time I have spent in a lift ever, it felt like 20 minutes rather than 20 seconds. _

_Once the elevator stopped, I walked into the hallway and was almost talked by the smell of disinfectant . it was almost completely repulsive, how could people work in these places? As I continued to walk down the hall, I looked out for number 209_

_206…207…208…_

_I stopped outside the door and looked at the number…209. After taking a deep breath, I opened the door and took a step in…_

"_Patricia?" I turned around and saw Trudy, hooked up to metal bar with fluids hanging on it. _

"_Trudy?" I asked, stepping forward with my arms out. She stumbled back and covered her face with her hands. _

"_No not again, please, don't touch me!" She exclaimed, her knees wobbling. I took a step back in surprise, feeling my eyes watering. _

"_Trudy I-"_

"_No just go! GO!" She yelled, her body shaking with fear. I gasped and rushed out of the hallway. _

My body shook slightly as I jolted awake. I looked at my surroundings, I was in my room, but in a very awkward angle. I looked over at my bed, and that' when I realised I had fallen asleep by the door. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Well done Tricia" I mumbled to myself. Groaning in pain as I felt my stiff joints click together, I slowly got up from the floor and leaned my body against the door. This had been the second time I had fell asleep in this position. I had stayed up all night waiting for Trudy to come home but I heard nothing.

But today was Monday, which meant I couldn't just stay in my room all day like I had the day before. As much as I craved to miss school, I could tell that that was not an option today. It would only make things worse and Trudy would be even more angry, than she probably already is.

She must hate me.

Who could blame her? I made her go through so much pain, for caring too much about me. I still can't believe I let that happen, I'm so stupid. I sighed, and opened the door slightly, hearing the door creak made me jump slightly. Ever since Saturday, I have been so anxious around the house, This was probably the first time since then I have actually stepped outside of this room.

I quietly, shut the door behind me and quietly crept towards the bathroom, my aim was to be as quiet as possible, that way there is less of a chance that anyone will notice me. The less people that notice me, the better, my new approach is to stay under the radar.

Yeah, under the radar. That sounds perfect.

…

So much for staying under the fucking radar. The second I started to walk through the halls, everyone and I mean _everyone _turns to look at me. I give them the usual 'Back the fuck off' stare and they turn away, but I still can't help wonder why they are staring at me. I didn't have anything on my face did I? Even if I did, they wouldn't dare to stare.

When I felt like I had had enough of the staring, I went into the girls toilets and then into a cubicle. I don't know why I chose this unflattering space of all places, but it was what I needed, a confined space where no one could disturb me…or that's what I thought until I heard two voices enter the toilets.

"Why is everyone so tense today? They're acting like there's another fucking world war!" The first girl said.

"So I'm guessing you haven't heard" _Urgh, _I thought, _it's just gossip. _

"Heard what?"

"That sixth former, Patricia, I heard she tried to kill her house mother on Saturday" What? I placed my ear on the door of the cubicle so I could hear them clearer.

"No way!"

"Yes way, others say she tried to kill her house mates too"

"No way? How?" Before the girl had a chance to answer, I unlocked the cubicle door and swung he door open. The two girls turned to me and gasped, fear appearing on their faces. I looked them up and down, two short, Year eight's…easy targets.

I took two big step forwards, hearing how my boots stomped across the floor. The two girls stood frozen still, visibly shaking from the very sight of me, wow, some rumours.

"Hello girlies" I spoke patronisingly giving them an obviously fake smile "Anything I can help you with?"

"N-no, w-we were j-just leaving" One of them stuttered before attempting to shuffle away, but I blocked their exit before they could escape.

"Not so fast, first I want you to do something for me" I said.

"Anything! We'll do anything just please don't kill us!" One of them cried. I rolled my eyes, and rubbed my hands together.

"Tell me the rumours that have been going around about me" I ordered. The brunette nodded her head vigorously.

"People think you killed your house mother, others think you tried to kill her, people think you're on trial for either murder or/and arson and others think you just escaped from prison" She said, fear evident in her iris'. I blinked and then took a step to the right, and as soon as I moved, they literally ran out of the doors screaming.

Prison?

Killed?

Murder?

What kind of school is this, how did the news spread so quick and who started these ridiculous rumours. School was not going to be very pleasant today if those are the rumours that are going around, no wonder so many people were looking at me this morning. They must think I'm crazy! Hearing those things I wouldn't really blame them.

…

Today was going worse than I thought it would, so many stares, so much fear and disgust seen in their eyes _everywhere I go. _I want to tell them it was an accident, I want to tell them that what they're hearing are just rumours but I cannot bring myself to speak to them. They wouldn't listen to me anyway.

And now here I sat, in English, listening to my teacher drone on about Shakespeare and earning the occasional stare from people around me. I sighed, this was starting to get very frustrating. Then there was a knock on the door, and without needing the welcome, the person came through the door.

The girl walk into the classroom and handed the teach a note, ah the office's student helper for the day, in other words the school's recent case of free labour.

"Patricia" My teacher called me, while reading the piece of paper the Year eight had just given her.

"You have to report to the Headteacher's office, bring your bags" "You have to report to the Headteacher's office, bring your bags" everyone immediately started gossiping.

"So it is true"

"Do you think he's going to expel her"

"I hope she does get expelled"

I frown, what does sweetie want now? Does he think I killed someone too? I sighed heavily standing up from my seat, while fighting the urge to attack the people around me, and walked out of the room. This should be fun.

...

I knocked on Mr Sweet's door and then waited for him to answer.

"Enter" his muffled voice boomed from the side of the door. I braced myself before opening the door. Mr Sweet looked at me when he saw me entering the door, and ushered me in. As I sat down on one of the seats, I analysed his expression, he didn't look as rigid as he did when I was in trouble. So why did he call for me?

"Patricia" He said, which snapped me out of my train of thought. I sighed.

"I didn't do it, but since me saying that means nothing, I'll take my punishment now. What will it be this time Sweetie? Detention? Scrubbing the toilets? Explusion? Or even worse…spending the whole day with Victor, that would be-"

"Um Miss Williamson, that's quite enough" Mr Sweet interrupted sternly. I laid back in my chair and sighed, I might as well be quiet and accept my fate.

"I told you last time that if I heard any more about your bad behaviour I would expel you" I closed my eyes, bracing myself for his departing words, there is no way he would let me off. Not this time.

"But I won't"

"Fine, I'll go and pack my stuff, I always knew-" Wait…did it he just say he wouldn't?

"Yes Patricia I said I would not expel you," He said reading my mind. I flinched. "I am aware that it was not your fault and instead of scolding you for something you cannot control, I have decided to give you another chance" I smiled slightly, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you so much Mr Sweet, it won't happen again" I vowed, but I couldn't help but think that something was going to go terribly wrong, nothing was ever so easy for me to get out of. Mr Sweet nodded solemnly.

"I know, I'm putting you in an anger management program" …and there it was, I knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

**_Hey guys so I hope you liked that chapter, it still needs editing but i'm extremely tired and I wanted to get this chapter up. I actually have school tomorrow so i'll probably update on saturday, but I won't have Friday to write and edit so let's see how that goes. Please review it means a lot to me! Chix _**


	15. Chapter 14 : Unknown Sightings

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You will be involved in an anger management program," He said as he opened his draw and pulled out some paper. "There will be sessions available every day but you are only required to attend on Monday and Thursday. You are free to go for more than two days but you must attend both those days or you _will _be expelled"

"Are you joking?" I asked. _Please be joking, please be joking. _He stared at me blankly—he wasn't joking.

"No," He said "I warned you Miss Williamson that there would be consequences for your actions" I groaned, he was right, I couldn't lie about that.

"I _know, _but can't I just get a 10 hour detention or something?" He frowned and passed the papers on the desk in front of me.

"It starts next Monday" He said, his tone showing finality.

…

I heard the door slam behind me as I shut it. But I wasn't concentrating on how loud the noise was, I was concentrating on the sheets that Mr Sweet gave me.

_**Name: Patricia Williamson Form: 12G1 **_

_**Activity: Anger Management Reason: In suspicion of causing harm to a member of staff. **_

_**Activity Leader: Mrs Ward Time: 3:30pm-4:30pm **_

So, this was actually real. Even though I knew my powers were out of control, I never actually imagined it taking me to anger management. I didn't really expect anything, people just usually ignore it. And speaking of ignored, I had completely ignored the fact that the bell had rung for the next lesson and I was going in the wrong direction. I turned around and headed the other way and to my dismay, the next lesson was Art. Which meant, sitting next to slimeball…great.

I awkwardly opened the door into the class room and immediately put my head down as I saw everyone staring at me. Even Miss Walker, who was in the middle of explaining something, stopped to look at me- and that never happened. She didn't even seem angry, which especially didn't happen, she would be angry if someone breathed to loud. Did she really believe this rumour too?

"Well, just continue the last project" She said before awkwardly taking a seat at her desk.

"Really?" I murmured to myself as I walked over to my desk and sat down. As I got my sketchbook out and placed it on the table, I heard almost everyone whispering to each other.

"Do you think she's that angry about going to prison?"

"Probably, she always seemed like the crazy type anyway" I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists, trying to contain my anger. _Don't Patricia, Just Don't, it's not worth it. _Although, to be quite frank, I didn't think I could take it any longer, this was ridiculous. I make the slightest movement and they think I'm going to commit a homicide.

"Fuck this" From the corner of my eye and I saw Eddie turn to face me, with his famous smirk on his face.

"Frustrated already Yacker? You haven't even opened your sketchbook" I turned around to glare at him and lifted my hand up to forcefully to open my sketchbook then turned my head to my sketchbook and continued my last project.

"So" Eddie began, sounding uncharacteristically awkward "What did Sweetie want you for?" I looked at him for a brief second, then shrugged, looking back at my work. He reached over, his breath fanning over my face and slowly closed my sketch book.

" It was about what happened with Trudy isn't it?" I felt every head in the room turn towards us at the mention of it, but I said nothing. As for Eddie , he ignored them but instead focused his energy on giving me the most intense stare, I felt so drawn I couldn't do anything but stare back. When I realised I was looking too long, I took a deep breath in and spoke.

"Ten minutes ago you were telling me my sketchbook was open, and now you're closing it, good job Kruger" I remarked, attempting to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about this subject with him, especially since he stood up for me, for a reason unknown. He continued to stare intensely.

"Patricia"

"Yes, that was what he called me for" I admitted.

"What did he say?"

"Why do you care?" I shot back. He sighed and drew back, then continued his project. I followed his lead and opened my sketchbook. My art piece was coming along, if I did say so myself, It still carried my original idea, I was working on trying to make look the least bit neat…

"Why did you stand up for me?" I felt the question spill out of my mouth before I could stop it. I looked at him as a smirk grew on his face.

"Because I know you, and I know what you can do" Upon hearing his remark, I became even more confused than I was before. What was he trying to tell me?

"What are you-" But before I could finish asking, Mrs Walker spoke up.

"That's enough chatter, I want silence now!" I sighed in frustration and turned to my Art piece once again. I was tired of being in school and being forced to work, I wanted to figure this mess of a life that I had. I was sick of living with questions for everything thing.

_Just let it go Patricia, it's not worth it…I hope. _I lowered my elbows to table level and heaved a sigh.

* * *

**General POV **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, she did look nervous.

"Of course, she needs it right now, I can't imagine what she's going through"

"What about what you're going through? She's the one that-"

"Please, don't" She said, looking down at the ground.

"Okay, I'll do it"

"Thank you"

* * *

**Patricia's POV **

Art was boring. I looked around the room out of boredom, there was nothing much to see but an interactive whiteboard , many bored teenagers and a tired teacher probably emailing her husband some 'exciting' messages. Over time my eyes eventually led me to Eddie's drawing, I saw nothing new, the ball surrounded by grass and other greenery, then a certain object caught my eye…

"Eddie-" But before I could continue, the bell rung and Eddie was out of his seat and out of the door in seconds. I scrambled to grab my stuff and go out of the door but the second I stepped outside, I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and rapidly pull me to the side.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed as I came face to face with my potential kidnapper.

"Hello Patricia" The boy said standing in front, his hazel eyes bold and strong, as if he's just tapped me on the shoulder. I frowned at this, are you kidding me? He didn't seem the least bit apologetic.

"What do you want Jerome?" I never actually liked Jerome too much, not that that was hard to believe after _the incident_ but, I never thought he could be this low. What was he going to do? Take me to the back of the school and beat me up? Either way this was weird, Jerome standing in front of me, like we talked to each other every few months like normal acquaintances. He cleared his throat, pulling me away from my negative thoughts.

"Well, I had just been to Sweetie's office, he told me to tell you that you're needed at Anubis" He informed me. I squinted my eyes slightly, was he lying? Why on earth would I be needed at Anubis House at this time in the day?

"Why?"

"I don't know, you should probably go there and find out" I stood for a moment, contemplating whether I should follow him or not, he wasn't exactly one to be trusted… "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, let's go" I nodded, deciding there was no harm in following, it's not like he would actually do anything again. Or would he?

On the way to Anubis house I couldn't help but think about what I was going to Anubis House for. Jerome _was _a prankster, but was he really a kidnapper? Either way I don't think he would have the guts to kidnap me, he's been way too cautious of me ever since the incident. Even though he's the one that harmed me. Suddenly the thought of the incident and Anubis house reminded me of Trudy. A heavy weight bore on my shoulders as I imagined her soft motherly look in my mind, and the feeling of dread increased. I couldn't run away from it, I failed her.

"Well Williamson, are you going to open the door or not?" Jerome's voice rung in my ears as the image of Trudy faded from my mind's eye. I numbly lifted my hand and turned the door knob. Hearing the door creak open , made the feeling of dread finally sink in, the house felt so cold when Trudy wasn't here…and it was all because of me.

"Thank you, Jerome" A familiar, soft voice spoke up from the kitchen. I froze and let out a slow shaky breath as the small figure appeared from underneath the door way. Jerome nodded and walked away, leaving the door to lightly slam behind him.

But I barely paid attention to what Jerome was doing and instead concentrated on the person in front of me. It was Trudy, but it wasn't Trudy. She still had the same dark, curly hair, but the curls were loose and frail. From a far she still had the same golden skin, but as I looked closer it looked tighter against her skin and she seemed to have paled slightly. Then I looked into her eyes, the eyes that were once warm and welcome, acceptance, now cautious and hesitant.

"What have I done" I whispered.

"Nothing Patricia, you've done nothing wrong dearie" Even though her words were assuring her tight smile and hoarse voice said otherwise. My eyes then averted to the bandage she has on her whole forearm.

"Don't tell me that Trudy, you don't need to lie to me" I murmured, still looking at the bandage, she hid her had behind her bad.

"Patricia, look at me" She said taking a step forward, I looked up but take a step back. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't be near me, you should be in another house where you don't have a destructive person to hurt you"

"No it's not" I shook my head again while walking towards the stairs.

"Patricia," she called after me "Come back"

"Leave me alone" I said as I ran up the stairs

…

**General POV **

"That was a good excuse Jerry, the girl is trouble, just like her family "

"Of course, now where can I meet you"

"The usual spot"

"Alright, let the planning commence"

* * *

_**Hey guys! I know it's been like a month! I sincerely apologise but I suppose it's for good reason. I am working on a secret project and unfortunately it's taken up a lot of my time, on the other hand I'm really excited to show you guys and I'm hoping you will like it! Follow *at*HiddenRomantics for updates! **_

_**Chi x **_


	16. Chapter 15 : The Wall of Fire

"I'm Simon"

"Hi Simon" The group answered lifelessly.

I looked around, at the group of misfits I had the absolute honour of sharing the same air with...excuse my utter sense of sarcasm. But could you blame me for being a bit miserable? Looking around the dingy room, I could see A tall and lanky looking 17 year old with long brown hair and thick glasses, addressing a hand full of bored, depressed teenagers. But let's not forget about the instructor...Mrs Ward, who was leaning forward with her eyes wide open and staring at Simon who was speaking. Wow, she must really love her job.

"And I have an anger problem" He pushed up his glasses and sniffed before he continued "It all started when my mum told me to stop hanging out with my friends, she told me that they were bad influences...so I punched her"

"And how does that make you feel, Simon?" Mrs Ward asked him.

" Well, it makes me feel angry! She thinks she has the right to judge my friends just because they do drugs, it's not fair, she doesn't know them. They're good people!" It took all the power within me in that moment in time to not groan...I couldn't believe I was actually here...the school's worst bully was in this exact room.

Admittedly, I would be lying if i said there wasn't a bright side to this...I had a good excuse not to face Trudy for a whlie. I didn't exactly know how I felt about this whole ordeal, well how should I feel? This sort of thing doesn't exactly happen every day; and last time I checked there wasn't a 'How to' guide on dealing with your destructive power.

I wish there was.

I continued to look around the room awkwardly, I absolutely hated this situation. Being forced to discuss feelings with strangers...well a couple of them were, the others were students from school...to my utter dismay. I'm sure the news, that the psychotic fire emitting Year 12, is now in anger management is already underway. Everyone will probably know by the day after tomorrow. Or tomorrow, not that, that makes it any better.

"What about you Patricia, you look like you have a story to tell" The instructor smiled at me...like she did 24/7, I was starting to think she wasn't human. Nevertheless I almost chuckled, I definitely had a story to tell.

" I'm good" I replied.

"Oh no, i'm afraid that's not what the circle of trust is for dear, we're here for you. Now stand up and tell us your story Patricia" She pressed. I sighed tiredly and stood up. What was I supposed to say? Hey guess what everyone, I almost killed my house mother. I smirked to myself, actually that wasn't such a bad idea, maybe I should try and make this session more interesting.

" I gave my house mother a third degree burn, no, _several_ third degree burns, worthy of a trip to A&amp;E and a visible scar. All with my bare hands" As I finished my sentence I looked around the so-called "Trust circle" and saw the surprised and horrifed looks which, oddly enough included the usually bubbly Mrs Ward. They looked like they were ready to run for the hills.

Now that's an achievement.

...

_" I hate you" I murmured to the several branches that were simultaneously slapping my face, as I walked through the forest . Some would say there was a problem with walking the forest on your own at 11 o' clock at night , yet here I was, with no fucks to give. Admittedly, I failed to exactly remember what brought me to this point in time, the last thing I remembered was going to the group anger management session and now i'm in the middle of the woods...that wasn't weird at all._

_But I had to admit, I kind of liked it, it was peaceful and quiet. All there was to hear was the light, blow of the wind and the occasional sounds of owls hooting. You could just about hear a few cars driving on by, on the main street which was quite some distance. No house mates, no drama, just nature and its residents ( and hopefully no rapists)_

_I looked up into the dark night sky to admire the stars, as much as I liked the sun, I didn't mind darkness, it was almost comforting. As i continued to walk through the forest I saw a warm glow of light in a distance. I sped up, intrigued by the sight of the warm glow...it looked like fire. As I drew nearer, the sound of crackling became more and more prominent. This made me wonder, was something burning?_

_I peeked around a bush, and my eyes laid on it, It was a wall of fire that didn't appear to be burning anything. I walked towards it cautiously, the feeling of heat stroking my skin and I stepped closer. I gazed at it in wonder, how could this be possible? I lifted my hand and blindly placed my hand on the edge of the fire wall. I waited for the burn...but the pain didn't come and I didn't see my skin become red. I frowned in confusion, this isn't possible._

_Answering to my inquisitive nature and put my hand further into the wall of fire, and then my whole arm...still no burning. Acting on hidden instinct I clenched my fist and all of a sudden, the fire had been quenched. I took a step back, surprised at what had just happened._

_Did I just do that?_

_In attempt to answer my own question, I spun on my heel and faced a bush, then I stuck my hand out and aimed a ball of fire towards it. Next thing I knew, the bush was on fire. I gasped. I clenched my fist in the direction of the burning bush and again, the fire was quenched. I stared at my hands, turning them from left to right as if looking at them would give me any answers, to why this was happening. And then I smiled, finally, I had control._

_I started running through the forest leaving streaks of fire on either side of me, like I was a racing car, and shooting fire balls in all directions. I felt a sense of power, a sense of control, finally! This is all I have wanted for all of my life, and now I had it, **I have control!** I continued to jump around like a mad person until..._

_"I see, you're enjoying my present" I a voice, murmured smugly. I instantly stopped my one-man parade and addressed the voice. As I slowly turned around, I was faced with the hooded figure, once again. I sighed._

_"You again"_

_"Indeed"_

_"So, you're doing this?" Under his hood, I saw him smirk. He took out both of hands and clenched them, quenching all of the fire I planted around the area, before bringing his hands together once again. I didn't even let myself feel disappointed, what else was I expecting? A miracle?_

_"Indeed" He chuckled softly and I felt my back straighten at the sound...why did that sound so familiar? "You're welcome"_

_"So why go through all this trouble huh? Why am I so special?" I demanded,_

_"Both very good questions, and they'll be answered soon enough. As for your powers-" He paused " Well, you'll see" I frowned._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, clearly fed up of his cryptic nature._

_"All in good time Trixie, all in good time" The hooded figure said, as he began to turn around. I walked towards him._

_"Wait!" I exclaimed, causing the man to stop still in his place "Tell me, once and for all, who are you?"_

_"Someone who you have yet to identify" He said, as he walked away, a strand of his hair fell out of his hood and unto the ground. I walked towards the patch of grass where I had seen it drop, and searched for it. Minutes later I saw the strand gleaming, in the light. As I picked it up and examined it, and I realised- It was blond._

_..._

I woke up to the bright sunlight, in my eyes. It was morning already? I thought as flashes of my dream came back to me. It looked like those weird dreams had gone, It was ridiculous of me to think they would actually disappear, I obviously had a mystery to solve. But first- food.

Going downstairs, having to face the world, was not something I was willing to do at the moment. I wanted to trudge back up the stairs, straight into bed and sleep ignoring all the responsibilty I had yet to face. That sounded better. But as I got closer and closer to the kitchen, the image in my head disappeared. I had no choice in the matter, this was reality.

"Hello dearie, how are you?" She asked, smiling softly. I forced a smile back, I had never felt more guilty.

"I should be asking you that, actually" Her smile went from soft to sad in a matter of seconds, I know she could see the guilt in my eyes, and I know she could sympathize. But that only made me feel even more guilty.

"Patricia, it wasn't your fault, please don't blame yourself" She pleaded. I shook my head, while walking up to her, making sure to keep the moving swift, I didn't want her to be more cautious or scared than she already was

"Thanks Trudy, but I know what I did, it's okay to admit it"

" You just can't control it dearie, it's okay, I forgive you"

"No, it's not okay, I hurt you. But just know that from now on, I will make sure that I am worthy of your trust, i'll get my curse under control. I promise" She smiled and nodded.

"Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

I walked out of Anubis House feeling a bit better than the last time I had walked in. I had started to work things out with Trudy, I will get my curse under control...one way or another. I pulled up the gloves that I wore on my hands.

"Patricia" I turned around, to be faced with Jerome...why was he talking to me?

"I see you're trying to get on Trudy's good side again, after hurting her like that" I frowned.

"Look Jerome, I know you're not exactly forgiving but could you let this one go? Yes i'm trying to sort things out, and I don't need you, to ruin that" I snapped, turning around and walking ahead, in the direction of school.

He started to walk a bit faster in order to catch up with me.

"Actually, I wasn't planning to ruin things but to help you" He retorted. I stopped in my tracks, did he just say...help?

"You're not serious"

"Oh but, I am" He insisted, too bad I didn't believe him for one moment.

"Oh yeah? Well what's in it for you?" I demanded. Jerome pretended to be hurt.

"Maybe I just want to be a good house mate" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Whatever" I said, before walking away. Whatever Jerome was up to, I didn't want to know about it.

...

**General POV**

After Patricia stalked away, Jerome turned around and took out his phone.

"Did you investigate yesterday?"

"Yes, I know exactly what to do"

"Good, I think we're finally ready to go. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely"

"Good"

* * *

**_Hey guys! Long time no speak. So if you're following my twitter you would of known that I went on a spontaneous 3 week trip and then another 3 day trip, so I was extremely busy and didn't have time, energy or inspiration to write. But now i've updated! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Review? It's passed midnight and i'm really tired, so I really hope you like it! Chi x_**

**_P.S. I'm still working on that secret project, can you guess what it is? Tweet *at*HiddenRomatics with the hashtag #SecretProject to tell meyour guesses, or just mention it in a review :') Thanks guys xx _**


	17. LAST EVER AN

Hey guys...yup, it's one of these author's notes.

When I started writing on this site a couple of years ago, I would never have dreamed I would get the support that you guys have given me. I just wrote because I was always making stories in my head, and my friend Marie encouraged me to use them. During the summer we would lie down on the playground and tell each other stories, she was brilliant at it.

But anyways, I wrote JASIP and New Beginnings and Burning Intensity and no matter how hard I try, I just can't bring myself to finish this book. I felt my time to stop writing fanfiction was coming, but I promised myself I would finish Burning Intensity before I 'retired' but I just can't. My inspiration to write has almost completely gone and I feel like it's because I had too many projects over my head but also because the ff HOA community for me has...dwindled down? All my favourite writers have stopped writing and i suppose over time, I lost my spark. I wish I was driven enough to finish it but school is getting really difficult now, i'm making decisions that will effect how my future will be and right now I can't prioritise writing, and I needed to tell you guys this instead of making it seem like I was writing a chapter everyday like I used to when I first started.

What next? Well I can't completely top writing, I am still a daydreamer and I will still probably be using these ideas to write but this will probably take years and it definitely will not be fanfiction. If you guys still want to see more writing you can follow my WattPad- The Hidden Romantic or my inkitt HiddenRomantics . On inkitt I am actually re-posting New Beginnings but 10 time better, so feel free to read and vote :) I actually love the concept of burning intensity to maybe i'll re-write it as an original story later (that will probably be posted on Wattpad)

All in all, this community has been amazing to me over the years and I cannot begin to thank you guys for lifting up my confidence when I was depressed as hell. I would love to keep in touch will you all so if you can, please follow my twitter HiddenRomantics.

See you guys,

Chi x


End file.
